


千层套路

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 在酒吧里喝醉的安纳金和同学打赌他只用一周就能追到J大新来的那个肯诺比教授，不过很显然他输定了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·AO  
> ·又是沙雕文  
> ·ooc有

·AO  
·又是沙雕文  
·ooc有

 

1.

安纳金站在一间办公室的门口，现在正值上课时间，周围没几个老师出来，否则他也没法在这里站了十多分钟做心理斗争。

手上提着一个和他形象完全不相符的淡蓝色花边小盒子，精致的手提部分因为他捏得太用力有一点点变形。小盒子里装的是他在四条街外的一个甜品店买到的蒙勃朗栗子小蛋糕，他起了个一大早专程去买的，再晚一点就没有了。

不要问他一个大三男生怎么知道四条街外的甜品店什么最拿手什么最好卖，为了他的赌局他可是很认真地研究过了，比考前复习还认真。安纳金调整了下自己的呼吸，这次阿索卡输定了，他抬头再一次看了眼门牌上的名字。

Obi-Wan Kenobi

刚刚提起来的信心顿时又有点碎裂的前兆。

Obi-Wan Kenobi，他这学期景观设计课的新老师，和阿索卡赌约中的中心人物，在一周前他还对这位素未谋面的新老师表示不屑，一周后他忐忑地站在这里，为他低估这位老师而暗自苦恼。安纳金看了看手里的的小盒子，心想这个道歉的方法最好有效。然后敲开了这间办公室的门。

如果一周前安纳金知道事情会变成这样——他还是会和阿索卡赌一把，毕竟他当时已经喝大了。

 

“你们听说了吗，我们学院这学期来了位新老师，上了隔壁班今早的第一节课！”姗姗来迟的阿索卡挤进圆形卡座的第一句话就是这个。  
“你是说那个让A班的女生上课的时候疯狂发Forcebook的那个老师吗？”  
“不只女生，我看到A班的一些基佬也发了，比女孩们更疯狂。”

阿索卡的一句话像是激起了一波高潮，大家的注意力纷纷转移到了这个话题上。

“等等等等，什么新老师，这么出名的吗？”显然还有一小部分还不知道这个谈论了一整天的校园大八卦。

“风趣”“绅士”“毒舌”“奇怪的幽默”“漂亮的金发”“精心修剪的胡子”“一双看得人会有羞愧感的绿色眼睛”“J大下一届‘最想和他/她睡的老师奖’热门得主”。

这些就是在这位新老师来到J大的第一天得到最多的评价，很显然最后一个有些奇怪，不过J大的论坛上确实每年都在悄悄地举办这个投票，而肯诺比老师在来到这里的第一天就上了提名榜单。

一声嗤笑从卡座的角落里发了出来，所有人转头看过去，只见一个已经醉得差不多的人揉着脑袋坐起身来。

“哇哦~天仔，没想到你这么早就把自己灌醉了。”阿索卡无奈地看着对面懒洋洋坐起来的人。  
“明明是你来得太晚了，小鬼。”那人指了指桌上已经铺满的空酒瓶，然后突然想起来刚刚听到的话，“你们说的什么‘最想和他睡’是什么？”

阿索卡竭力克制才没有让自己翻这个醉鬼学长一个白眼，“所以我们刚刚说了这么多你就听见个‘和他睡’？”

“……我被你们吵醒了，就只听见这个。”安纳金耸耸肩，“所以发生了什么？”

阿索卡不得不坐到安纳金旁边再把刚刚的话给她的醉鬼学长讲了一遍。安纳金把手肘搭在她的肩上，好像因为喝醉让他听力也变得不好了，极力凑近阿索卡才能听清她说的，但是混乱的酒吧让他只能捕捉到一些关键词。

新老师，万人迷

安纳金混乱的脑袋总结下来就是这么两个词，他抬起他好看的眉毛，对阿索卡刚刚讲的话表示质疑，“说真的，我觉得是你们这些人的恋爱脑作祟，何况上两届‘校园最有魅力奖’的得主不是我吗？”

阿索卡试图把这个醉鬼稍微推远一点，“你不是说你从不关注这些吗？‘无聊透顶’——你就是这么形容的。”

“呃……不关注不代表不知道，小鬼。”

“‘全银河系最有魅力的人’balabala，”阿索卡还是没忍住翻了他白眼，这是安纳金某一次醉酒后的自称，他当时就站在酒吧的沙发上，说出了那句安纳金天行者名言——“不管是什么，我都能用自己的魅力征服。”

“你又有什么见解了？”安纳金注意到阿索卡的小声嘟囔，他拍了拍女生的脑袋，“告诉你，要是我愿意，你们的这个新老师也不会例外。”

阿索卡半张着嘴看着她身边这个有些厚颜无耻的人，好吧，也不算厚颜无耻。确实，学校里喜欢安纳金的姑娘本来就不少，只是他从没有对人家表现过什么特殊的好感，唯一几次安纳金主动用到他的魅力是帮学院学生会拉赞助的时候，但他只是想把学生会会长费鲁斯比下去而已。

总之，阿索卡承认她的学长本身确实有些吸引力，不过……

“别想了天仔，肯诺比教授不会看上你的。”

“嘿！”安纳金在阿索卡脑门上“啪”地弹了一下，疼得小姑娘立刻捂起自己的脑袋。

“嗷——你干嘛？！”

安纳金稍稍低下头平视阿索卡的眼睛，忽略对方捂着发红的脑门瞪着他的样子，“小鬼，我跟你打个赌——一周，一周的时间我就能搞定你们说的那个新老师。”

阿索卡这时已经被他烦昏了头，看安纳金一脸得意的样子只想让那位新来的老师能收拾这个臭小子一顿。

“好，一周时间！天仔，就让我们看看你的本事！”

 

阿索卡当时为什么没有制止他？安纳金真的想不通，而且他当天就不该喝酒，他连那个开学聚会都不该去，否则也不会落到这样的地步。安纳金本以为这学期开始后的第一周会是令人振奋的，虽然他并不觉得去泡他的老师能比学习好玩到哪里去，但是他想看阿索卡吃瘪的样子一定十分有趣。

然后这就变成了安纳金人生中最羞耻的一周。

他本应该在肯诺比给他们上第一堂课时候就知难而退，在他坐在大教室最后一排却把翘到桌子上的时候，在他成功吸引了他勾引对象的目光的时候，在那个人隔着金丝眼镜对他淡淡一瞥并不可察觉地挑了一下眉毛的时候。

他就应该放弃的。

安纳金在遇到欧比旺肯诺比之前真的不知道泡一个人会有这么难，他以前用过的那些方法在这位老师面前毫无作用。J大是不限制师生之间的恋爱关系的，这就已经给安纳金提供了极大的便利。

先在课堂上吸引对方的注意，让对方以为他是个无药可救的差生，然后再在第二节课交出一份完美的手绘效果图，即使欧比旺只是让他们交一份景观小品的线稿而已。自信满满的安纳金本以为这位之前轻视他的老师会因此对他投来一个惊喜的眼神，然后自责自己之前居然看走了眼，再然后对他特殊照顾邀请他当助手，可以自由进出自己的办公室甚至家门。

安纳金自豪地想，以他的行动力一周之内绝对能搞定。

然而安纳金想得实在太简单了，他的设计课老师只看了一眼就把他的作业放在了一边，让安纳金等着。他信心满满，以为欧比旺要单独表扬他，这样更好，他也许还能和欧比旺调一下情。

“天行者先生，这次的作业是否是你独立完成？”

“......什么？”安纳金以为自己听错了，他预想中的开场白可不是这样。他站在讲台的台阶下微微仰视那双金丝边眼睛后面的眼睛，不知道为什么突然有些心虚，当然不是因为作业，那份作业就是他画的，但是当他看着这双眼睛的时候，第六感发出了不太妙的声音。

“教授，这确实是我自己画的，”安纳金把那莫名其妙地心虚赶紧抛到脑后，抱着手斜靠在讲台上，脸微微侧过一些，露出一个很恶心的笑容，“如果你不信我可以现在就画给你看，或者去你办公室......其实我画人像更拿手一些。”

可惜对方似乎没有接受到他的调情信号，表情依旧冷漠。欧比旺在自己的公文包里掏出一扎历史成绩单，找到安纳金的名字。　　

“天行者先生——”

“安纳金，直接叫我安纳金。”他假装没有看见欧比旺因为被打断说话透过来不悦的眼神。

“天行者，我注意到你的以往学期的设计课规划课甚至绘画课成绩都在C+到B+之间浮动，而现在，”欧比旺又拿起刚刚安纳金交上来的作业仔细看了看，“如果我不知道这是你画的话也许会直接给它A+。”

“所以你是在夸我？”安纳金贴着讲台又离欧比旺近了一点。

对方不着痕迹地挪开半步，并没有要看安纳金的意思，只是掏出包里的眼镜盒把金丝框镜放进去，“解释一下。”

“呃......”　　

解释什么？难道告诉这位新来的老师以前我不屑于做课堂作业，都是老好人室友帮着糊弄的吗？

“这个假期我去进修了一下。”

“喔——”欧比旺的声音有些意味不明，然后安纳金就看见他翻到了成绩单的下一页，他够着讲台看了一眼，一副很糟糕的效果图，透视混乱，毫无层次感，颜色上得像狗屎一样一坨一坨糊在画纸上，唯一的有点大概就是花的还挺认真。

“眼熟吗？”欧比旺举起这张图，这时安纳金才发现右下角的框里歪歪扭扭地写着自己的大名。

好吧，这下他知道欧比旺什么意思了，他从没看过室友加加帮他完成的作业，反正能交给老师就行。安纳金还挂着那恶心的笑容，只是已经有些僵硬了。

“我进修班的讲课老师很神奇，把我从——”非常不情愿的指了指那副完全没法看的图，“那样，变成了这样。”安纳金瞥了一眼摆在一边的另一张图，上帝啊，谁会信。

不过欧比旺似乎不打算再和他纠结这个问题了，开始收起成绩单和作业，连同安纳金刚刚交上来的那份。

“教授我帮你抱作业吧。”安纳金眼疾手快地想去抢那沓纸，可惜还是慢了一步。欧比旺看着他半个身子铺在讲桌上的样子有些好笑，

“献殷勤就算了天行者，以前的作业和成绩我就不管了，但是既然你今天交给我的是这样的质量，希望你以后也都是这样的质量，而且是你自己画的。”欧比旺一字一句地说出最后一句话。

安纳金赶紧点点头，欧比旺这才满意地离开。

 

安纳金也就是这个时候明白了这位老师并不好搞，也许不单单是赌约，可能连以后翘课翘作业都不太好搞定了。大不了以后自己做作业就是了，但是和阿索卡的赌约还是要继续，知难而上算是他的优点之一，因为更有乐趣了不是吗？

知难而上确实是他的优点，但是安纳金忽略了自己一个巨大的缺点，导致他的赌约必输无疑——其实他不太懂怎么撩别人。

安纳金百思不得其解为什么当自己骑在自行车上假装偶遇欧比旺，然后准备送他回家时会遭到一记白眼和无视。

安纳金也不知道为什么自己明明假装发错讯息，故意把“嘿，我得告诉你一件心事，我对咱们的设计课老师一见钟情了，我该怎么办，好痛苦好煎熬”的短讯发给了欧比旺再着急忙慌地给对方道歉，可是欧比旺依然无动于衷，仿佛他真的发错了人。  
　　  
安纳金也完全想不明白为什么自己故意在作业中夹了一张他给欧比旺画的画像——安纳金发誓这是他做过最肉麻的事了，不过他的人像素描真的还不错。结果肯诺比教授只是下一节课的时候单独把画换给了安纳金，上面批了个A。

　　　　　　　　  
“我真的想不通世界上居然还有这么不解风情的人！”

周末，也是赌约的最后一天。优点是知难而上的安纳金天行者自暴自弃地靠在花园旁的长椅上，诉说着自己这一周以来的遭遇。

是的，遭遇，他用了遭遇这个词。安纳金并不想让帕德梅知道这只是一个赌约，因为她会骂他幼稚，骂他不懂得尊重别人然后走掉，要知道在这个学期把帕德梅约出来有多难。

“安纳金，这学期我得准备双学位的考试还有校学生会和院学生会的各项活动，还得考几个证书，真的没什么时间来讨论你的感情问题，我知道你自己就能应付得来。”

“帕德梅，就帮我这一次吧，我真的搞不定了。”

电话里帕德梅没给安纳金太多时间诉说，她急匆匆地打断安纳金的长篇大论，告诉他中午午饭后图书馆前小花园，给他十分钟，然后就挂了电话。

帕德梅比他大一届，作为一个非典型的大四毕业生，他的这个学姐真的忙得不可开交。安纳金坐在长椅上，看着帕德梅从图书馆匆匆跑出来的样子就知道。

“十分钟。”帕德梅还没有跑到安纳金面前就开始计起了时，安纳金愣了愣神没有反应过来。　

“你还有九分五十秒。”帕德梅好心提醒他。

安纳金这才回过神像倒豆子一样把他这周遇到了一个喜欢的人，结果万般追求对方无动于衷的事告诉了她。

“你敢相信吗？我昨天都把花放在他门口了，上面写了肉麻的小卡片，他居然把小卡片扔掉，然后把花分给了其他的人！”

安纳金越说越来气，龇牙咧嘴的样子让人以为他都要哭了。而帕德梅只是抱着手站在他面前若有所思。

“‘他’？”帕德梅捕捉到了对话里的关键。

安纳金顿时收了声。

“安纳金，我认识你这么长时间一直以为你是个直的。”

他想反驳帕德梅的话，但是这个时候说得越少越好，他还不想让帕德梅知道事情的真相。　　　　　　　　　　

“怎么遇到的？”

安纳金巴扎巴扎眼睛没有说话。

“......好吧保密，那么对方是谁？”

安纳金再次巴扎巴扎眼睛还是不说话。

帕德梅站在长椅面前低头看着他一脸无辜的学弟，有些失去耐心，“你在逗我吗安纳金？某种恶作剧？”

“不是！帕德梅，我真的需要你的帮助！”

“那你还什么都不告诉我！”

“这个......”安纳金再一次移开了视线，回避帕德梅质问的眼神。帕德梅深吸了一口气，做出一个投降的动作，翻了翻背包从里面抽出一本书递给安纳金，“给你，我本来还想找错了参考书，不过看这个样子应该对你帮助很大。”

“这是什么？”

“你不是要我给你出主意吗，这就是我能帮你的。”帕德梅笑了笑，拍拍安纳金的肩头转身回了图书馆。

安纳金把蜷成一个卷的书打开，上面写的标题让安纳金差点把它丢了出去。

《女追男一百法则》。

这肯定是帕德梅临出门前从她某个看肥皂剧的室友那里借来的吧！

　　

猜猜安纳金最后有没有把那本粉色封皮的书扔掉？

答案当然是没有，要不然他怎么会提着一个蒙勃朗栗子小蛋糕再次出现在这间办公室。

为他开门的欧比旺挑起一边眉毛，这让安纳金回想起他第一次在欧比旺的课堂上把脚翘到了桌上，他想起来了，那是欧比旺投来的也是这样的眼神。

安纳金再一次心虚起来。他告诉自己好好回想那本破书上写的。

真诚。　

对，诚恳一点安纳金，不要再用那种恶心人的笑容了，保持阳光的大学男生该有的样子。安纳金有些局促地看着他的老师，眉眼中的紧张都快要溢出来了，他扯了扯嘴角露出一个害羞地浅笑，把手里的蛋糕递给欧比旺。

　　  
“我是来为我上周的行为道歉的。抱歉，教授。”

      
——————TBC——————


	2. Chapter 2

2.

帕德梅，我问你个问题，你实话告诉我。  
你都不实话告诉我，我该实话告诉你什么？  
呃，这两个问题不在同一个等级。你借个我的书是哪来的？  
临出门前从莎蓓那里借的，怎么了？  
我就猜是这样……  
哦我的天，你真的照着那本书上写的去做了？  
是的。  
好吧，我先给你道歉安纳金，在去见你的路上我翻了两页，里面写的东西确实有些——emmmm……没有给你一些真正有用的建议是我的错。  
不，帕德梅，完全不需要道歉。  
真诚希望那个“他”还没有对你彻底失望。  
喔，你误会我的意思了帕德梅，我是说我很感谢你，你再帮我谢谢你室友吧。  
……？  
有些时候那些俗套的方法还挺管用的XD晚安

安纳金赶紧在帕德梅询问他这件事之前结束了谈话，然后美滋滋地按掉屏幕。在把手机塞回枕头下面的时候无意中又碰到那本书。

当他才见到它的时候嫌弃地想把它当场扔掉，而现在他不得不承认这本垃圾刊物还是有那么一点用处的。虽然他也不太明白为什么那些俗套的方法会对肯诺比有用，不过不管怎么说，有用就行。他可是为此又和阿索卡加了码的。

上周失败的行动让安纳金丢尽了脸面，虽然其实没几个人知道这件事，但是在他的人生中从没有体会过被这样拒绝的经历，更不要说还因此输给了他的小学妹。在他把阿索卡堵在下课的路上并提出把赌约延长到一个学期时，她看他的眼神仿佛在看一个神经病人，并问他是不是酒还没有醒。

“抱歉，我现在清醒得很。”

“所以一周的时间还不能让你认识到你有多自恋，你打算用一整个学期来印证它是吗？”

“哇哦，小鬼，这话让我更加坚定这次我绝对能赢。”

“你非要让全校的老师都讨厌你吗？”

安纳金耸耸肩，“这次可不一定。”

阿索卡摇摇头绕开他走向宿舍，没走两步突然停了下来，她回头看了看安纳金，“虽然我不觉得肯诺比老师会上你的当，但是......但是这样做总归是不太好的——你明白我的意思吧天仔？”

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
安纳金当然是明白她的意思的，说实话他一开始被赌约冲昏了头并没有想到这些，但当两天过后稍稍冷静了一些，安纳金每次去找欧比旺时总会有些小小的良心不安，不过这样的不安很快就被对方的冷淡冲散了，现在的欧比旺对安纳金来说就是一个有些难度的挑战，让他兴奋异常跃跃欲试。

只是让安纳金没有想到的是，那本垃圾刊物的意见居然会这么有用。当他看到拒绝了他一整周的欧比旺在看到他提起来的糕点时，表情有了一丝松动。

“......进来吧。”僵持了片刻，欧比旺还是把安纳金放进了办公室，低头看了看表，“你真会挑时间，离我上课还有40多分钟。”

安纳金乖乖地坐在办公室的沙发上，对欧比旺腼腆地笑了笑。他当然是特意挑了这个时间过来的，早在上一周他就搞到了欧比旺这学期的课程表。

每个老师备课习惯不一样，有的老师会提前到学校有的会直接去上课，安纳金为了摸清楚这一点上周可是花了不少时间蹲守欧比旺的办公室门口，当然是在这位老师毫不知情的情况下。

虽然这样听起来他像个跟踪狂，但是——好吧，但是他就是这么做了。上一周的跟踪让安纳金知道欧比旺是个会在每天上课前一个小时就到办公室里做准备的好老师，所以他今天才能在这个时间把欧比旺堵在办公室。

“你说你想道歉，是为了什么？”欧比旺关上门绕过安纳金坐到他对面。　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　  
“呃，虽然我觉得您可能已经猜到了，”安纳金的手掌局促不安地摩擦着大腿，说话间小心翼翼地瞄着欧比旺，“上周我的某些行为给教授你带去了很多麻烦。”

对方优雅地翘着脚，双手环保胸前，仿佛对安纳金的话已经预料到了，“然后？”

安纳金深吸一口气，还是决定把事情说出来，“我先给你再道个歉，其实这是我和朋友们的一个恶作剧。”

他没有抬头看欧比旺，办公室里的沉默让他的心跳再一次加快，他，欧比旺没有回应他的话，安纳金只能磕磕绊绊地再一次作出解释，“我和朋友喝多了，脑子不太清醒，就——你知道的，就是那种，让朋友去要一个女孩儿的电话或者亲她一下——的那种游戏......”

安纳金声音越说越小，坐在对面的人一直没有给他回应，这让安纳金焦躁不安，心虚的感觉越来越强烈。他闭了嘴，抬眼去看欧比旺，发现那人只是安静地坐在那里边喝茶边打量着他，一双眼睛像是能穿透他的灵魂。

是哪个家伙总结的“一双看得人会有羞愧感的绿色眼睛”这个形容。安纳金不自觉吞咽了一下干涩的喉咙，快做点什么，不然就要露馅了。

余光瞥到刚刚进屋后放在桌上的淡蓝色小盒子，安纳金赶紧把蛋糕往欧比旺面前推了推。

“算是一个赔礼？”

不知道是不是听错了，欧比旺似乎意味不明地轻哼了一声。安纳金帮他把盒子打开，外壳焦黄的栗子蛋糕露了出来，这是他今天起了个大早到四条街外的DEXTER咖啡店排队买到的。　　　　　　　　　　

安纳金期待地看着欧比旺。尽管他本人并不爱吃甜食，但是以前总是看朋友们用甜点哄生气的女友高兴，他觉得至少这个赔罪方向应该是没错的，更何况这可是DEXTER咖啡店每日限供10个的招牌蒙博朗栗子蛋糕。

“天行者先生——”

“安纳金，”又一次纠正欧比旺对他的称呼，上周以来他一直在做这件事，“你可以直接叫我安纳金，我坚持，看在蛋糕的份上好吗，教授？”

欧比旺的嘴角不可察觉地弯起一个小小的弧度，转瞬即逝。

“原来你的名字只值一个蛋糕——安纳金。”

“如果这份赔礼和你的胃口，那绝对物超所值。”

“这样奉承的话在我这里并不管用。”欧比旺看安纳金的神情第一次有了些缓和的迹象，“下次别再把这样的把戏用到你们的老师身上。”

安纳金用力点头。

“上周的事我就原谅你了，但是站在老师的立场上，我要求你以后不许翘课，作业好好完成。”

安纳金更加用力地点头。

“没什么事出去吧，你应该还有课。”

可是安纳金还是坐在原地没有动，一脸期待地看着欧比旺。欧比旺被他看得浑身不自在，不确定地开口问，“安纳金，你还有什么事吗？”

“至少让我看到你吃一口，我才能确定你已经原谅我了，不然以后我天天给你送。”

　　  
看吧，说了那本垃圾刊物是很有用的。

他看着欧比旺在他热切目光的注视下，用勺子挖下一块送进嘴里，当他看到欧比旺漂亮的浅绿瞳孔微微放大的时候他就知道他的计划开始产生作用了。　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
安纳金得意地看着欧比旺整齐的胡须下，浅粉色的薄唇轻轻蠕动的样子。他虽然知道那家咖啡馆最有名的糕点，但他自己并没有吃过，也许这个栗子蛋糕是入口即化，他看到欧比旺的嘴唇抿起来，唇边泛起一点白。

 

早上在办公室还是欧比旺出声赶他出去。

“你打算在这里一直看着我吃完吗？”

安纳金在听到这句话时回过神和欧比旺告了别匆匆跑掉，他其实一点都不介意在那里看着欧比旺把蛋糕吃完，也许他还会暧昧地替他揩掉沾到胡须上的奶油。但是安纳金告诫自己，一切按计划来，既然已经有了一个好的开头就不要再循环上周的失败。

安纳金躺在床上想了想，又摸出自己的手机，谢天谢地帕德梅没有再回他了。

打开自己的Forcebook，账号上最新一条是今早更新的。

照片上是还没几个人排队的DEXTER咖啡店门口，咖啡店还大门紧闭。照片下写了一行字。

“秋天的大清早怎么这么冷。超紧张。”时间显示早上7点50。

安纳金看了眼下面的回复，全都是

“我这是看错了吗，你竟然早起？！”  
“你什么时候会为了甜食大清早去排队？”  
“安纳金你恋爱了吗？？？”  
“你是谁为什么会出现我的好友里？”  
“...........Skyguy，不是吧”

安纳金退出这条状态，他根本不想回他们，毕竟这条也不是发出来给其他人看的。

安纳金在搜索栏里输入“欧比旺·肯诺比”，他不知道欧比旺的社交软件名字，只是来碰碰运气，毕竟欧比旺也算是国内比较出名的景观设计师，万一有人就写了他的tag而他又刚好找到了欧比旺的回复呢。　　　　  
　　  
然而安纳金自己都没想到他居然这么好运，欧比旺用的ID就是他的本名。欧比旺这个奇怪的名字可没什么概率会有一模一样的。

安纳金点开那个账号，最近一次更新是一周前，一张熟悉的J大校园的照片，看来是欧比旺才来正式任职的那一天，他就像个标准的中年人，放一张照片一句话也不说。

不可置否地撇撇嘴，安纳金点开私聊框。

嗨，教授！真巧，Forcebook给我推荐了同校好友，结果我发现居然是我的老师hhhhh！　　　　　　　　  
　　  
安纳金看着消息变为已发送，满心热切地等着欧比旺回他消息。一分钟过去了，安纳金举着手机的手有些发酸，他换了个姿势侧躺过来。

他又看了看对话框里自己那显眼的头像，仔细思考片刻还是又加上了一句。

教授，我是安纳金。　　　　

又过了沉默的五分钟。他心想也许这个点欧比旺正在改作业或者准备洗洗睡了，再等他一会儿。

安纳金再次点开欧比旺账号，浏览他以前的博客。欧比旺的风格显然更他们这些年轻人完全不同，基本就是旅行时拍个一两张，偶尔放个熬夜作图的状态。

安纳金没划一会儿就把欧比旺所有博客看完了，不得不说有够无聊的，不过唯独有一点安纳金注意到了，在欧比旺为数不多的博客中他最喜欢放的就是各式各样的甜食。

看来今天误打误撞还中了大奖。

安纳金捂在被子差点笑出声，他又再一次倒着把欧比旺的所有状态看了一遍，每一次划过甜品的照片时都不由自主的想起今早欧比旺吃蛋糕的样子。

要不是我还待在那他有可能就把那份蒙博朗栗子蛋糕拍下来了。

这个想法让安纳金开心极了，虽然他也不知道为什么，也许只是觉得欧比旺这样的反差十分有趣，也许是想起欧比旺吃甜食时小口咀嚼的样子。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

安纳金再一次划完了，点开他和欧比旺的对话框，对方依旧没有回复他，本来还在因为发现欧比旺的小秘密而开心不已的大男孩一下子有点失落了。

他想也许是欧比旺本来就不怎么上Forcebook，也许这条信息他要到三天后才能看见。安纳金叹了口气，把手机重新塞回枕头下。

可就在安纳金闭起眼打算睡觉的那一秒，手机的提示音响了。

安纳金几乎是一个打挺坐了起来，抽出手机的一瞬间他看到APP提示里有欧比旺的名字，兴奋感又回到了全身，看吧安纳金，就说了这是非常有用的计划。

打开社交软件的空隙安纳金想，欧比旺会跟他说什么呢，他也许刚刚已经看过自己的账号了，那么他一定看到了今早自己排队为他买蛋糕的那条。

这位教授会不会因此感动得向他说“嘿安尼，我不知道今天你居然还冒着冷风去给我买蛋糕，很抱歉我这么冷淡的对你，蛋糕很好吃，下次我们一起去吧。”

要不是室友们都睡了，安纳金想着这个都要笑到拍大腿了，如果是这样他一定会拒绝欧比旺，那本书上都说了，当对方开始表现出一点好感的迹象时就要及时打住。他就打算这样做，他会跟欧比旺说“谢谢你对蛋糕的肯定，但我觉得我们的身份可能单独去不太合适”。

欧比旺那样一个人看见他这句话可能脸都绿了。安纳金按耐不住地想着，一边急切地打开和欧比旺的对话框，可是消息的长度并没有达到他想象之中的长度，在安纳金自己的那条消息下面对方只回复了他有一个词。

哦。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“周末天气好，来登山。”  
附图：在山顶拍下的帅气自拍照一张，鸭舌帽冲锋衣运动短裤加墨镜，笑得比阳光还灿烂的安纳金·天行者。

“认真学习的一周从泡图书馆开始。”  
附图：景观植物学，碳素笔，一杯咖啡。

“熬夜熬出黑眼圈。”  
附图：一张上色到一半的社区景观效果图，马克笔杂乱的堆在画纸的一角，另一张塞着耳机杵着腮自拍的安纳金·天行者，明明一副困得不行的样子还撑着露出无奈的笑容。

“完成作业后的狂欢，似乎过了头。”  
附图：坐在篮球场旁的两条腿，红色的AJ1和小腿上血红色的擦伤相得益彰。

“瘸了也要来上选修课。”  
附图：坐在窗子边认真看着手里滴管的安纳金·天行者，下午的阳光洒在他身上，让他的发梢都变成金色的。拍摄者：不明。

 

安纳金一脸嫌弃的退出自己的账号主页，要不是这些都是他亲手发出来他都要怀疑自己被盗号了，幸好把其它人都屏蔽了，不然这些将会是安纳金人生中的被嘲笑一辈子的“污点”。

为什么要发这些做作又肉麻的博客，说起来这都是欧比旺的——好吧，并不是他的错。要怪就怪那本参考书吧。

如果平时不怎么与对方相见，就在社交账号上刷自己的存在感。  
了解对方过去的交往对象，如果她是乖乖女那么请你放荡不羁一点，如果她是天天泡夜店的类型，那就请你去泡图书馆。

安纳金看着这两行字陷入沉思，他该去哪里了解欧比旺的前任，他努力整整了两周才被允许下课后帮着抱作业回办公室，要是他敢开口问“嘿教授，我想知道一下你以前的交往对象是什么类型？”，他敢保证欧比旺以后不会再和他说一句话。

“教授……”

又一次设计课结束，安纳金抱着一大摞A3画纸跟在欧比旺的身后，教学楼和办公楼之间隔了很远一段距离，两人这么一前一后的穿行在学校的花园之中。安纳金看着那些从花架里漏下的斑驳阴影打在前面那人的金发上，他想了几天都想不出怎么打探到欧比旺的事情，最后只能决定找个时机自己开口，不过得谨慎一些。

“怎么了？”前面的人没有停下脚步，只是稍稍扭过来一些。

“呃……教授，你们会喜欢什么样的——嗯……学生？”这问题谨慎到近乎愚蠢。

“什么？”果然欧比旺被他的问话搞得一头雾水。

安纳金看着欧比旺停下脚步转过来看他的眼神，慌张地解释道，“我只是随口一问，因为之前被你讨厌了，就想找个话题随便聊聊，毕竟这条路还挺长的。”

要不是抱着作业他可能都要紧张地手舞足蹈起来了，欧比旺看着他这个样子却突然笑了，“首先，我不否认才开始的时候并不喜欢你，别沓拉着头安纳金，没有老师会喜欢在课上不尊重他的学生。”

“好吧……”

“不过只要那个学生再也不翘课，练习好好完成，偶尔还帮老师抱抱作业，那么打消那些坏印象还是有可能的。”

安纳金三步并作两步快速走到他身边，试探地开口，“那有没有可能再多加些好印象？老师们都喜欢哪种学生，比如你——别介意，我只是随便举个例子。”

“哈，‘随便举个例子’”欧比旺偏过头看着他，有些戏谑地眼神让安纳金以为自己被看穿了，可是很快他又转了回去，“我并不会对学生产生友情这种想法，只要听话又乖不给我惹麻烦的学生我都喜欢，如果实在要说那就是……有天分，阳光上进的那种吧。”

好吧，除了“有天分”那部分，安纳金全都不符合。

 

这就是为什么安纳金像中邪一样变了个人的原因。

从知道了欧比旺社交账号那天起，他仿佛就变成一个闹钟，每天早上7点准时和欧比旺说早安，不管对方有没有醒，每天晚上11点准时和欧比旺说晚安，假装他是个没有夜生活的非正常大学生。尽管十次里欧比旺偶尔才会回他三四次。

为了让聊天不那么尴尬，安纳金总是用课程中的问题去做开头。  
从“图书馆前的花园应该更注重功能性还是舒适性”聊到“教授我昨天看了一部很有意思的电影，推荐给你”。  
从“不同场地的风格形状受元素背景历史的影响”讨论到“教授我又发现一家很好吃的甜品店，下午给你带一份”。  
从“水在设计中景观作用和实际作用”讲到“教授，白天上课的时候你说的乌菲伦那本《城市水景与立体绿化设计》我在图书馆没有找到，你能借我吗”。

欧比旺会给他解答关于学科上的问题，但是一旦安纳金发现对方有任何一丝丝不想再聊下去时他就会加上“教授你现在方便吗，我要不直接来找你吧”。

一开始欧比旺只有在心情好的时候才允许他跑到办公室，但是安纳金有自己的办法，为了得到这个进出自由的权限，他几乎是跑遍了半个K市的糕点店。最后在他的甜食攻势下，欧比旺非常勉强地默许了他能在不禁同意的情况下就跑到办公室去。　　

在原本的计划中，安纳金本以为“在社交账号上刷自己的存在感”是计划中比较困难的那部分，他甚至为了让欧比旺回关他想了很久的说辞。

可是怎么想也想不出任何能让欧比旺回关他的理由，毫无办法的他只能抱着试一试的想法，把两周以来的K市甜品探索写了个随笔博在Forcebook上，又一次借问作业的骚扰之后，他悄悄把链接发给了正准备备课的欧比旺。

可是他还没有来得及开口，欧比旺就把他请出去了。安纳金只能闷闷不乐地回到宿舍，他再次把帕德梅借给他的书看了一遍，并没有任何方法能告诉他怎么才能让一个老师来关注一下自己的生活。

就在他躺在床上苦思冥想要不要放弃这个计划的时候，手机却传来提示音。

欧比旺·肯诺比 关注了你。

 

“安纳金，你最近怎么？”  
“兄弟你被盗号了吗”  
“先把你取关了，恢复正常记得告诉我。”

 

在安纳金得到欧比旺的回关后，他的账号风格简直是720度大转变。代替翘课泡吧的日常生活，安纳金变成了一个阳光大男孩标准三好生，朋友和熟悉安纳金的同学们没有一个受得了他的新画风。

“看来你真的恋爱了”  
“天仔，希望你知道有种功能叫分组屏蔽。”

在忽略掉一堆扬言要取关他的评论里，安纳金一眼注意到了这两条不一样的。上面那个显然来自帕德梅，安纳金愣了一下，手指在回复和忽略之间来回摇摆了一会儿，最终还是选择了忽略，他暂时还不想告诉帕德梅这件事。

而另一条——哈，分组屏蔽！

阿索卡你真是个天才！是啊，他怎么没想到，把欧比旺单独分到一个组，把其他人都屏蔽，从此只更新给欧比旺一个人看。安纳金激动地立刻戳开阿索卡的私聊。

工程制图期末作业帮你做！

不用！这个不是在帮你，是在帮除你以外的所有人！

　　　　　　  
安纳金不得不说这个功能实在是太棒了，再也没有其他人来烦他，再也不用担心欧比旺的回复和赞会淹没在一群人的名字里被忽略掉。

但事实上安纳金的担心完全是多余的，在屏蔽所有人之后他才发现这件残酷的事——欧比旺其实并不太理会他发的东西，所有带上自己非常满意的自拍的博客统统都被欧比旺无视了，唯一一条点赞的还是自己根本没有出过镜的“泡图书馆”。

安纳金歪过头仔细确认了宿舍里没有其他人后，抽出了枕头下的那本“参考书”。

在把自己塑造成一个阳光积极向上的人设后，可以偶尔稍微流露出脆弱的一面。

脆弱的一面？安纳金一头雾水，可是他已经发过自己在球场上受伤的照片了，显然要么欧比旺没有看见，要么是看见了但是并不关心。

安纳金盘着脚坐在床上再次陷入苦想。突然，手机提示他关注的人欧比旺·肯诺比有了博客更新。

四五天不更一条Forcebook的中年人难得的更新！互动的好机会！安纳金立刻来了精神，两眼放光点开了那条最新博客。

“又是一个不眠夜。”  
附图：凌乱的办公室里成堆的A3小山和A4小山。

安纳金表情微妙地放下手机，他都不敢想为什么幸运女神总是为苦恼的他带来新机会。丝毫没有察觉到自己根本隐藏不住的笑意，安纳金跳下床飞快套上长袖卫衣和鞋子就飞奔出了门。　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
希望这个时间附近的还有卖甜品的店没有打烊。

　　  
又一阵冷风把靠在自行车上睡着的安纳金吹醒了，他打了一个激灵立刻坐直了起来，连忙抬头，发现欧比旺的那间办公室依旧开着灯，他叹了口气做回车座上，说不上是庆幸欧比旺没有在打瞌睡的时候离开，还是埋怨欧比旺怎么还没有下来。

百无聊赖地再次趴回到自行车的扶手上，车把上还挂着的芙纽多早已被夜风吹冷，安纳金估摸着那刚出炉时蓬松的表面现在已经紧紧缩起了，跟他的人一样被晾在冷风里瑟瑟发抖。

突然间飞来一个小纸团砸到了安纳金的头上，他猛地一回头，亮着灯的窗口明明刚才还没有没有人，现在欧比旺却趴在那里低头看着他。

“教授！”

“这么晚你在这里干什么？”

我去买了个芙纽多回来，刚巧路过楼底下，要不要一起回去？

这是安纳金原本想说的。但是现在，到底谁会在凌晨12点去买个蛋糕然后路过办公楼，并且趴在自行车上睡了一觉，被发现后还说“真巧”？

所以安纳金只是尴尬地笑了笑，向欧比旺提起蛋糕盒子晃了晃，“教授，我能上去吗，实在太冷了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“好了，关于小型城市绿地的设计方案请下节课同一时间交上来，下课吧。”

当安纳金冲进教室并因为跑得太快二不小心撞在门上的时候听到的就是欧比旺的这句话，本来熙熙攘攘得刚从座位上刚刚起身准备走人的其它同学瞬间全部被巨大的响声吓到，纷纷看向突然出现在门口的安纳金。

他靠在门口大喘着气，头发还有些湿漉漉的没有干，看了看教室里呆若木鸡的其他人，又转过来看着讲台的人，“抱歉教授，我迟到了。”

“如果你是说下一节课的话，你没有迟到，来得还挺早。”欧比旺单手撑在讲台上，说完继续收拾起自己的公文包。教室里的其他人这时也反应了过来，陆陆续续走出了教室，好几个路过站在门口的安纳金还要窃笑着拍一拍他的肩膀，“祝你好运~”

安纳金也没理会刚刚调笑他的几个同学，默默地站在教室门旁边一直到所有人都走光，不过幸好欧比旺还是很给他面子，收拾好公文包后靠在讲桌上等他过来解释。安纳金走到自己的老师面前，他故意站得很近，欧比旺本来就比他矮一些，再加上靠坐在身后的讲桌上，欧比旺只能抬起头看着眼前这个露出可怜眼神的人。就和那天晚上在冷风中乞求他让他上去时一样，只不过现在变成欧比旺仰视着他了。

“咳……”，欧比旺不着痕迹地向后挪了一点，“这是怎么回事？”

意有所指地看了看安纳金还滴着水贴在前额的碎发，高他半个头的大男孩只是有些不好意思地讪笑了一下，“呃……校队出去打友谊赛，结果回来的路上堵车了没赶上上课。”

“我们学校还有游泳队吗？”

“不是，就是足球队而已。”安纳金把手指插进湿漉漉地短发拨了拨，发间冰凉的水珠不小心溅上了欧比旺自己垂在身边的手背，安纳金注意到那只手反射性的缩了一下，却没有急于揩掉它们。

“只是……我跑到教学楼门口了觉得满身是汗得来上你的课不太好，又回去冲了个澡。”

安纳金知道欧比旺此时看他的眼神可能像在看一个傻子，不过他还是做出一副乖乖地样子在欧比旺面前低着头。

“……以后这样的情况让同学帮你请个假就不用来上课了。”欧比旺叹了口气。

“那我落下的课程怎么办？教授一会儿你还有课吗，没有的话能不能帮我补一补。”安纳金早把欧比旺的课程表背得滚瓜烂熟，他当然知道欧比旺结束这堂课后今天整一天都没有课了，安纳金能在他的办公室里赖个够，唯一的问题只有怎么让欧比旺答应他。

对方挑起眉毛奇怪地看了他一眼，抓起自己的公文包就往教室门口走，“以往你翘了这么多课，也没听哪个老师夸过你这么积极地去找他们补课。”

安纳金三步并作两步追上欧比旺，“那是因为其他老师没有你讲得好！”

“我还真是受宠若惊，Mr.Skywalker.”

安纳金装作听不出欧比旺语气里的尖酸，一路跟着欧比旺出了教室，“那我今天可以去找你的吧，教授？”

“不行。”

安纳金停下了步子，他没有想到欧比旺会这么直接地拒绝他，在他做了这将近一个月的努力之后，说不上到底是为什么而来的失落感，安纳金停在原地小小地叹了口气。可走在前面的欧比旺发现他不见了之后也停下脚步来回头看他，不知是不是安纳金的错觉，欧比旺的脸上没了以往的冷淡，相反还有些——局促？

欧比旺转了过来，但是回避了他的眼神，只是抬起手上的表看了看，“10分钟后系里有个研讨会我要参加，开到什么时候不一定，所以今天不行。”

“教授？？？”

从教学楼到会议厅还有很长一段距离，欧比旺有些着急地往大门口走去，“你今天已经占用我太多时间了，天行者，赶紧回去吧。”

等安纳金反应过来时欧比旺已经快走出教学楼大门了，他站在原地朝那个快消失的背影脱口喊道，“所以我改天可以占用你一整天吗教授！”

 

安纳金正在尽量克制自己的面部表情不想被其它室友看出他的心情有多好，毕竟他的同学都挺讨厌的，就因为几天前的清晨，当他从欧比旺的办公室悄悄摸回寝室，却偶遇隔壁宿舍通宵回来的同学，当天下午半个学院都传遍了“安纳金·天行者夜不归宿/又恋爱了”的传闻。

他真的不想回忆自己花了多少功夫才澄清了这一点，不是说他介意这个，毕竟从很早以前关于他的八卦一直没有间断过，只是安纳金自己懒得在这种事上花时间而已。但是这次却不一样，安纳金不想让这些奇怪的八卦传到欧比旺的耳朵里，他俩都知道那天夜不归宿的自己睡在哪里，但是一旦欧比旺听到那些搀着下流笑话的八卦，安纳金非常确定，他那位脸皮薄得像纸的老师一定让自己收回所有试探底线的脚步。尽管他们那晚真的什么也没有发生。

毕竟谁能想到欧比旺把安纳金安顿在自己办公室后，掏出抽屉里的备用钥匙直接去了隔壁呢。

再一次掏出手机看了一眼他和欧比旺最后的聊天记录。

那就这么说定了教授，明天下午3点店里面见。

……我们没说定，明天下午我要帮别的老师上一节课。

我知道，我记得温杜教授的那个课2点就能结束，所以我们还是说定了，好吗欧比旺？

消息停在了这里，对方没有再回答他，不过安纳金丝毫不担心，这也是他敢大着胆子直呼欧比旺名字的原因。

安纳金一直是个对情绪过于敏感的人，而且一个月以来在他单方面的骚扰之下，欧比旺的性格差不多被他摸了个透。看似冷漠的中年人其实可爱得有时让安纳金都忍不住发笑，上一秒还在吐出些刻薄玩笑的人转眼就把甜食和咖啡送进嘴里，明明说着让安纳金不要老是去烦他还是在每次安纳金敲办公室的时候给他开门，把安纳金留在办公室而自己去隔壁之前却没有带走堆在沙发角里的小薄毯。

 

“你这是要出门吗？”

上完选修课的雷克斯刚回到宿舍就看见安纳金又在他的衣柜面前比划，这已经是这一个月来的常态了，前段时间校内疯传安纳金恋爱的小道消息，幸亏他的室友们都不是这么热衷于八卦的人，要不然把安纳金每次出门前挑衣服的过程录下来放到J大论坛上，过不了两小时全校人都会说环境工程系的安纳金·天行者已经结婚了。

“对，晚上应该能回来，记得给我留门。”

雷克斯耸耸肩，打量了一下安纳金，“你看上去晚上不是很想回来。”

安纳金没有说话，只是看着镜子里的室友露出一个“你懂得”的微笑，“虽然——是的，但是我还是得回来。”

雷克斯没有接着八卦安纳金的想法，他爬上自己的床打算在下节课之前再小睡一会儿。

“不祝我好运吗兄弟？”安纳金路过雷克斯的床边敲了敲床沿。

“祝你好运，兄弟。”雷克斯摆了摆手，不过他好像突然想起来了什么，叫住了一脚踏出门的安纳金，“刚刚我回来的时候看着像是想要下雨了，你要不带把伞？”

闻言安纳金又走了回来，看了看窗外的天空，上午明明还出着太阳现在天色却明显有些暗了下来，厚厚的云层看不到一丁点会要放晴的迹象。好吧，第一个正经的约会日就这样，真是有够倒霉的。

安纳金探进半个身子去翻找上学期放在柜子里的雨伞，却一不小心碰掉了什么东西，安纳金低头一看，那个粉红色的封皮吓了他一跳。飞快把书拾起来塞回柜子，他都不记得上次什么时候把这本书又放到柜子里去了。

安纳金偷看了一眼雷克斯的床铺，很好，他并没有被刚刚的动静吸引注意。不过——他看着柜子里露出来的粉红色书角——他有了别的注意。

 

“我真不敢相信你出门不带伞。”欧比旺拨着金发里的水滴朝安纳金大吼。

两人现在正站在街边的屋檐下躲着雨。他们刚从安纳金推荐的那家咖啡店出来，等两人补习完出门外面的天都快黑透了。说起来都要怪安纳金，是他缠着欧比旺说要么走一截路再打车，要不然怎么会在暴雨下下来的时候只能躲到路边。但要安纳金说，他觉得这都怪欧比旺，要不是他旁边的这个人真的把这次约会变成3个多小时的理论教学，他也不会在回去之前拉住欧比旺，至少能对得起自己出门前的精心准备。

原本在安纳金的计划中，大雨，一把伞，两个人紧紧地挨在一起，趁机揽住对方的肩靠进自己怀里，等把欧比旺送回教师公寓再不经意露出自己被淋湿的半个肩膀，惊讶之余再微微地红着脸让安纳金上去自己的公寓洗个热水澡，然后再说“安纳金今天太晚了，要不你就留下来吧”之类的话，推拒挽留几个来回自己顺理成章地在欧比旺家里睡下。

真是完美的计划，不过安纳金放弃了参考书中最后的“夜袭”这一项，他不太拿得准清爽的校园男生是不是应该表现得不那么“油腻”。

但是事情总是不会按美好的愿望来的。当暴雨在两人头顶落下，而安纳金期盼地看着欧比旺拿出伞时发现对方也正用同样的眼神看着他。

“我更不敢相信像你这样的学究派出门也不带伞。”安纳金朝欧比旺摊了摊手表示自己的无奈。

“……下课临走前被那个班的一个女生把伞借走了。”刚刚还在抱着手生气的人声音终于小了一些。

“啊哈——‘肯诺比教授的绅士品格’是吧。”

“那又是什么东西？”欧比旺奇怪地瞪了他一眼。

“不要告诉我你不知道，”安纳金惊讶的语气有些夸张，看着对方挑眉的动作才意识到也许欧比旺真的不知道，“教授你没有听说你在学生中的人气高得不正常吗？”

“怎么不正常？”

安纳金稍稍低下头凑近他的老师，一脸坏笑地对他说，“就像明明还没有下雨，就跟自己的老师借伞一样不正常。”

欧比旺丝毫没有因为安纳金的靠近而退缩，绿色的眼瞳带着些意味不明的笑意迎上安纳金的眼神，“这么说的话，你才是这些学生里最不正常的那个。还是说你觉得只有你才有进出我的办公室的特权？”

安纳金没有想到欧比旺会这么说，他压着内心的慌乱飞快退了回去。他胡思乱想了一大堆怎么辩解，但好像欧比旺刚刚只是随口一说，并没有要究根问底的意思，当安纳金张大了嘴支支吾吾半天后，他才发现欧比旺根本没有在听。

“我想我应该是没时间等到雨停了，何况这个天气看上去会到明天早上，”欧比旺抬手看了看表，“我晚上7点还有节课，现在再不走就来不及了。”

“可是雨下这么大，我们根本拦不到车，Uber还要排队20分钟。”

可安纳金只是看见欧比旺皱了皱眉，“我建议你在这里等Uber或者出租，我记得前面好像有个车站，先走了。”

等安纳金反应过来的时候就看见欧比旺把公文包顶在头上冲进了大雨里，他只能咒骂一声跟着那个身影一起冲了出去。

 

6：30pm  
我到宿舍了，教授你到了吗？

6：45pm  
记得擦干头发换套衣服再去上课。

6:50pm  
雨又下大了，这次记得拿伞。

9:05pm  
教授，下课了吗？

9:25pm  
刚回到公寓，怎么了？  
刚刚回来我打了一个喷嚏，可能感冒了。  
......  
这个事需要教授你负责。  
为什么？  
我是跟着你才淋雨的。  
我记得我说过让你留在原地等车。  
不管，你是老师，学生跟着老师走有什么错？  
......  
这个时候难道不应该对学生表示一下关心？  
多喝热水。

 

————————TBC————————————


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

“emmm……你还好吗，安纳金？”

 

“啊？为什么这么问？”

 

被问到的人一脸茫然地摘下耳机回头望着刚回宿舍的室友。雷克斯摸摸自己的短寸，顺手把书书放回桌上看着安纳金。

 

“不是我想过问你的私事，但这两天有——几个女孩儿找我打探你……”雷克斯措辞比较含蓄，这几天何止才有“几个”，他怀疑全院的八卦人士都出动了，安纳金翘了几天课，他就受到了几天的骚扰。说真的，雷克斯实在想不明白安纳金翘课到底有什么好关心的，这难道不是件很正常的事吗？

 

“你不懂。”那些打探安纳金的女生是这样一脸神秘地回答雷克斯，雷克斯希望自己的冷汗没有真的流下来，明明下课的他却被一群人团团围住。

 

“我只是帮她们随口一问，你要是不想说没关系的。”见安纳金还有些发愣，雷克斯赶紧补充。

 

“……我确实没什么事。”安纳金还保持着同一个动作。

 

没事才有鬼。雷克斯心想。他虽然对朋友的八卦毫不关心，但也不代表他对朋友毫不关心，其他人可能只是发觉安纳金又开始逃课了，可他本人可是在寝室看得一清二楚。自从前几天安纳金湿淋淋地回宿舍开始，他就整天整天地不出门，心烦意乱不停在宿舍里踱步，隔个三五十分钟就要掏出手机来看一眼，也不发任何消息，就是掏出来点开然后划拉两下，最后一脸失望装回兜里。

 

至少雷克斯开始相信校园论坛上的那些传言了。

 

“你是不是恋爱了？”雷克斯很自然地问了出来。

 

先前还有些呆愣的人立刻像炸了毛的猫一样跳了起来，动作夸张得把雷克斯吓了一跳，“你怎么也这么想？我没有！我 没有，雷克斯，我把你当朋友，你不也想论坛上那些人一样无聊好吗。”

 

安纳金语速飞快，blabla说完后像是意识到自己的反应有些过激了，又默默地坐了下来。雷克斯显然没料到安纳金会是这样的反应。

 

“抱歉了兄弟。我会回绝她们的。”

 

“是我的错，”安纳金摆摆手示意雷克斯别在意，他想了想又给自己的室友强调了一遍，“但是我真的没有恋爱！”

 

“好吧好吧，你说了算。”

 

 

“安纳金居然又来上课了！”

“真的？那么说那些传言是假的咯。”

“但是你们看他的表情又不像没事的样子。”

“小声一点，会被听见的，话说他以前不都是坐最后一排吗？怎么今天坐到前面来了？”

 

听到这里前座的人都不约而同看了一眼正黑着脸的安纳金。说真的，当翘课三天的安纳金天行者又重新出现在教室的时候，空气大约静止了五秒，可当安纳金天行者走到第一排正中间的座位坐下时，空气静止到了上课铃响，这也让后排女生们的讨论清晰地传到了大教室的前面。

 

就在众人以为安纳金会发火的时候，欧比旺拐进了教室，大家都纷纷松了一口气，要说这世界上有谁还能制住安纳金，那大概只有肯诺比老师了。

 

安纳金烦躁的心情随着欧比旺的身影顿时冷静了下来，但是取而代之的紧张却跟着这个身影走进慢慢扩大。他没有去看欧比旺的脸，或者说他甚至都没有看到欧比旺的小腿以上。他就这么低着头盯着对方灰色的西装裤管和孟克鞋，知道目标消失在讲台之后。

 

安纳金的余光能看到欧比旺准备教材的动作，像以往的每节课一样，他知道欧比旺的习惯，知道他走上讲台的第一件事是把椅子挪开，因为肯诺比教授上课更喜欢走来走去或者靠在讲台上，因此下一步他还会掏出纸巾擦一擦讲台，紧接着把那个不知道装了什么永远沉重的黑色公务包放到讲台上，然后掏出课本，尽管大部分时候欧比旺从不按课本讲课，但他还是坚持每节课都要掏出来放在一边接粉笔灰。

 

安纳金抱着手坐在下面，3秒后就该听到肯诺比教授的标准式开场白了。可是不知过了多久他还是没有听到听到那个熟悉的声音，讲台上窸窸窣窣的不知在搞什么。安纳金悄悄地抬头看了看，欧比旺弯着腰在讲台下面的柜子翻找，从安纳金的角度只能看见冒在台面上的金发随着那人的动作晃来晃去。

 

然后安纳金就看见讲台边伸出一只手，向他们这排最边上的那个男生招了招，那个男生有些茫然地站了起来然后走到讲台上，安纳金记得他是隔壁班的，好像叫科迪。在安纳金看来他有些慢悠悠的动作碍眼极了，既然是帮助老师就不能手脚麻利一点吗？

 

蹲在地上的欧比旺仰起头说了什么，科迪点点头然后蹲下替欧比旺翻找起来，中年人晃晃悠悠地站起来松了口气，安纳金来不及收回自己的视线，就这么猝不及防地和他撞在了一起，只是一瞬间，因为欧比旺非常自然而然地移开了目光。

 

欧比旺看上去有些——劳累？

 

反正对方也没有注意到自己，安纳金干脆心安理得的打量起多日不见的欧比旺。虽然已经是秋天，但是欧比旺是不是穿得太多了些，衬衣和马甲之外居然套了件灯芯绒的外套，公文包上搭着刚刚取下来的薄围巾。

 

面色有些红得不自然，眉眼间完全没有了以往的精神，整个人都看起来蔫蔫的。

 

安纳金终于有些坐不住了，他在欧比旺向他投来第二个眼神时避开了目光。他掏出兜里的手机，打开和欧比旺的聊天窗口，界面上的记录还停留在几天前。

 

_ _多喝热水_ _

 

现在疲惫地站在讲台上的那个人那天对他说。安纳金退出了界面，却一眼看到最顶上和帕德梅的聊天，他看见最新的那条是他朝帕德梅咆哮着——至少在手机上看是在咆哮——

 

_ _我没有！！！！_ _

_ _

是的，他没有。帕德梅一定是最近学习在累了，开始说胡话了。

 

_ _我看你就是爱上“他”了，承认吧安尼，这世界上除了你妈妈最了解你的人就是我。_ _

_ _？？？你为什么会这么想？？？_ _

_ _你从没有跟我抱怨过这方面的事，更不要说因为对方的一句话你就炸毛成了这样。_ _

_ _我没有炸毛，我只是问问你他说这句话什么意思。_ _

_ _翻开我给你的那本书，看看上面说了什么。_ _

_ _我觉得这本书的作者一定有毛病，我不能相信他。_ _

_ _你先告诉我上面说了什么。_ _

_ _……_ _ _ _好吧，上面说 “如果你把生病的消息告诉对方，对方却只回答你‘多喝热水’，那么他一定是个渣男，请离开他。”_ _

_ _H_ _ _ _hhhhhhhhh抱歉安尼，我不知道这本书这么——总之很抱歉_ _ _ _~_ _

_ _没关系，但是你得帮我想想好吗_ _

_ _我觉得这句话什么问题都没有，你是个成年人了，总该知道生病喝热水是常识。另外我真的非常确认你恋爱了，小伙子，我得去了解一下“他”是谁。_ _

_ _别去！帕德梅！_ _

_ _算我求你了！_ _

_ _别去好吗！还有！_ _

_ _我没有！！！！_ _

 

安纳金关上手机，依旧没有抬头，他听见讲台上科迪把扩音器连上教室音响的声音，他听见欧比旺的手指敲了敲话筒试音的声音，他听见欧比旺沙哑而疲惫的嗓音从面前和音响里传出。

 

安纳金决定低着头上完一整节课，来证明他没有真的喜欢上欧比旺。

 

是的，他就是没有。提着退烧药走在去欧比旺办公室的路上，安纳金还是这样确定。

 

不知道这是第几次安纳金站在这间熟悉的办公室的门口，他还记得他第一次来到这里的时候，手上提着一个蓝色盒子里面装着DEXTER咖啡店有名的蒙勃朗，那是他起了个大早排队买的。那天他提着蛋糕在这间办公室门前站了很久，久到能数清楚门上有几道浅痕。

 

安纳金有点记不起那时他在这扇门前想些什么，无非都是那本“参考书”上的东西，想着怎么说话用什么样的肢体语言。那些都是套路中的一部分。

 

而他现在又站在这里，没有带上每次送给欧比旺的甜品，相反是涩口的退烧药，对啊，他怎么没想起来给欧比旺再带一点糖之类的。

 

安纳金准备敲门的手举了又放，放下了又举起来，他实在没有想好进去该和欧比旺说些什么，他甚至比那次提着蒙勃朗的时候还要紧张。安纳金揉了揉自己的卷发。都是帕德梅和他说了那些话，他确信自己没有真的喜欢上欧比旺，他做得这些都是套路中该有的事，都是因为和阿索卡的赌约，都是因为他那天喝醉了，谁让欧比旺才进学校就迅速火了起来呢，对吧？

 

眼前办公室的门突然打开了。

 

“你到底在门口干什么？”欧比旺撑着门框看着眼前的安纳金。

 

被突如其来的亮光和声音惊吓，安纳金还愣愣站在原地，“你——你怎么知道我在门口？”

 

“我只是病了又不是聋了，你一直在门口这么走来走去我还能装作听不到吗。”欧比旺一手撑着门框一手还握在门把上，丝毫没有让安纳金进办公室的意思。

 

安纳金慌乱了一瞬，他还没想好和欧比旺说点什么，然而看见欧比旺扶着门的动作让他莫名有些生气。安纳金把手里的药提到欧比旺眼前晃了晃，一手把住门把手不让他把门关上。

 

“让我进来吧，教授。”

 

趁着欧比旺愣神的功夫，安纳金把半个身子挤进了门里，整个人拱到了欧比旺两只手臂之间的空隙里，欧比旺因为发烧而有些发烫的体热过度到安纳金的身上。

 

两个人都因为距离的突然拉近僵在了原地。滚烫的触感像是灼伤了安纳金的手指，他这才发现自己提着药的那只手不知什么时候落在了欧比旺的腰上，隔着衬衣的指腹下是欧比旺凹陷下去的侧腰。安纳金觉得在刚刚的几十秒内欧比旺把病毒传染给了他，不然为什么自己的脸颊会这么滚烫，烧得他心里发慌。

 

欧比旺迅速放开手从安纳金的怀里退了出来，退到足够不那么暧昧的距离。现在他没法阻止安纳金进办公室了。

 

“今天上课的时候我听见你声音不太对劲，”安纳金开口打破尴尬的气氛，他再次提起手里的袋子，搁置在空气中的手指仿佛没有褪去刚刚的炽热，安纳金差点忘记自己的下一句该说什么，“……所以我给你买来了退烧药。”

 

欧比旺点点头，示意安纳金关门进来。伸手去拿沙发背上的薄毯再次把自己裹了起来。

 

“现在这个点了，你怎么知道我还在办公室？”

 

“听其他老师说你最近都挺忙的，经常加班到很晚。”

 

事实上确实如此，欧比旺办公室里的A3小山和A4小山看起来比他上次在这里过夜还要更多了些。

 

欧比旺耸了耸肩，“可怕的期中考评。”

 

安纳金却一个箭步冲到欧比旺的面前，按下他刚刚抬起杯子的手。

 

“说真的，咖啡？”

 

“不然呢？”中年人脸上还有些茫然。

 

安纳金对对方这样不以为然的态度有些恼火，“咖啡因能帮你治疗发烧感冒吗，欧比旺？”

 

“但咖啡因能帮我挤出有效的工作时间，”欧比旺想移开安纳金的手，却发现手腕被对方牢牢握住，他抬头看着安纳金，“学生不应该打扰老师的工作。”

 

安纳金并不打算对欧比旺妥协，“但学生应该关心老师的身体健康。”

 

一番僵持之下，最终还是发着高烧的人退让了。安纳金从欧比旺的手里抽出水杯，没管身后怨念的目光把咖啡全倒进水槽。

 

“你需要好好休息，至少今天你别想再工作了。”安纳金把洗干净的水杯里重新倒入退烧药递给欧比旺，然后在他身边坐下。

 

这真的是件很神奇的事，明明在几分钟前他还在办公室门口纠结他能和欧比旺说什么，几分钟后行为和话语却像早就印在他脑子里一样自然而然地说了出来，做了出来。安纳金并不想去深究这是什么原因，他逃避了去思考这点。

 

“你以为我是那种奇幻儿童文学里的魔法师吗，施一个魔法就会有羽毛笔帮我批改作业，而我在旁边睡大觉就行？”欧比旺捧着冒着热气的水杯缩在毯子里，明明已经病得像个脆弱的小动物，看向他的眼神让安纳金感觉是不是只要到了吐槽自己的时候欧比旺就能立刻恢复精神。

 

这样的认知让安纳金突然感到有些高兴，他丝毫掩饰不住脸上的表情，只好站起身来背对着欧比旺，假装在办公室里绕了一圈。

 

“我可以帮你。”

 

“帮我改作业？”欧比旺还有些没反应过来。

 

安纳金敲着下巴似乎确认了这项提议确实可行，“至少我可以帮你改大一新生的，你难道不觉得每次看他们的作业都是煎熬吗？”

 

欧比旺翻了他一个白眼，“每个初学者都需要学习的过程，而且你们大三的作业也没好到哪里去。”

 

没等欧比旺对那个提案发表否定看法，安纳金就自顾自得抱起地上的那摞A3纸做到沙发前的地毯上，“你躺下，我就坐在你旁边，你能看见作业上画了什么也能看见我批改了什么，而且——拜托欧比旺，只是大一的三大构成作业而已——”

 

安纳金的语气近乎在耍赖了，或者说得更肉麻一点，他半个身子趴在沙发边上，仰着头期待地看向欧比旺，也许从欧比旺的角度看，他就像趴在脚边期待主人摸摸脑袋的狗狗。

 

被这样的联想激起了一声的鸡皮疙瘩，安纳金的笑容也有些挂不住了。也许这样真的起了作用，欧比旺最终还是叹了口气，倒在沙发的扶手上，“好吧。”

 

 

 

最开始的几份作业欧比旺每张都要告诉他该批什么哪里有错，可当安纳金在接下来十份中在欧比旺还没来得及出声前就完美又迅速的批改完成后，欧比旺就不再那么频繁地提醒他了。

 

当你无意识中入侵对方的私人领域，而对方并没有表现出反感的意思时，你已经成功了一半。

 

安纳金边在那些图形上打着圈边思考。他这样算不算已经入侵了欧比旺的私人领域，欧比旺允许他自由进出办公室，欧比旺在繁忙的工作中抽出一个下午给他补习，欧比旺喜欢他给他带的甜食，欧比旺用小纸团砸醒楼下趴在自行车上睡着的他，欧比旺让他在自己办公室过夜，欧比旺准他给自己送药，而现在欧比旺甚至允许他帮他改作业，就坐在他身边。

 

他有些不确定自己的位置，在那个圈外，还是已经跨进了那个圈里。安纳金靠着沙发，心不在焉地看着放在腿上的作业。

 

从他坐下到现在已经过去了快一个小时，他没有一分钟是把全部注意力放在那些小鬼画得七歪八扭的图案上。后背和时不时担在沙发上的右手传来的热度不断地提醒他，欧比旺就躺在他的身后，他们之间的距离不超过半个手掌，这也许是他和欧比旺认识之后他们距离最近的一次，除了刚刚进门时的那个意外。

 

想起搂住欧比旺的那一秒，安纳金转笔的手停顿了下来，他突然觉得这支普通的批改笔变得无比烫手。手指还存在那一秒的记忆，隔着欧比旺的白衬衣触摸到他温暖又柔软的弧线的记忆。烫手的炽热再一次从指尖爬上安纳金的两颊，他把脸埋进膝盖里。

 

当你觉得时机成熟时，可以与对方有一些“无意”的肢体接触。

安纳金想起那本破书上的话，他不是故意的“无意”，他是真的“无意”，事情在朝着参考书上的剧情发展，可是为什么他会如此慌乱，一个真正的无意地触碰就让他慌乱的把自己藏起来。

 

神经质般摩擦着的手指不小心碰到了批改笔的笔尖，刺痛唤醒了安纳金，这让他终于想起他现在还在欧比旺的办公室，当事人就在他身后，也许还看着他刚刚像个疯子一样突然脸红起来然后埋在自己膝盖里。

 

他的表现得自然一点。

 

安纳金调整好自己的表情，调整好自己的音调，用自以为毫无波澜的口气说到，“欧比旺，你看看毛巾的温度，我是不是该给你去换一条毛巾了？”

 

身后没有传来回应，安纳金迟疑了一下，小幅度地回头，他发现身后的人不知什么时候已经睡着了。

 

愣了一会儿，他轻手轻脚放下笔和腿上的作业，起身去换欧比旺的毛巾。当手指捏住毛巾擦过欧比旺的额头时，“参考书”上的下一句话闪过了安纳金的脑海。

 

 

当你觉得时机成熟时，可以与对方有一些“无意”的肢体接触。

握手，拥抱

或者，

 

亲吻。

 

 

 

———————TBC————————

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6.

眼前的电脑啪地一下合上了，吓得安纳金手忙脚乱地挡起面前的纸。

“你从刚刚开始就一直在干什么？”合上的笔记本后露出阿索卡不太高兴的脸，安纳金换了个自然点的姿势杵着下巴和阿索卡对视。

“还能干什么？不是你叫我来教你怎么用lumion的吗？”

“你一直坐在我对面是想怎么教我？我已经靠自学学了一个小时了。”阿索卡抱着手，她注意到安纳金故意遮在手掌下的东西，“你刚刚是在画画吗？”

“呃……对，素描课练习……”安纳金显得有些窘迫。

“素描课大一就结束了，”阿索卡趁安纳金还没有反应过来，眼疾手快抽出那张画纸，投给安纳金一个得意的眼色，“你还想骗我~”

“阿索卡·塔诺！别看！还给我！”安纳金几乎是要跳起来扑上去，却被桌子拦住了。周围桌其它人都转过头来看着他，安纳金此刻也不在乎是不是会丢人，要是被阿索卡看到这张画他现在就和她同归于尽。

可是显然事与愿违，他没有抢回画纸，他也没能阻止阿索卡的眼睛移到那张画上。安纳金以一个非常滑稽又别扭的姿势趴在桌子上，羞耻感让他的大脑快要爆炸，并不是来自周围人的眼神，而是当他看到阿索卡的眼神移到那张画上之后，那张小脸上的表情从迷惑到震惊再到微微张开嘴，嘴角弯起微妙的角度让安纳金想杀人。

“哇哦——Skyguy，”看着安纳金默默缩回自己的位子上做好，安全警报解除，阿索卡也回到位子上，她把画纸放下小心翼翼推回安纳金的面前，“这还真是让人意想不到啊。”

安纳金低头看了看纸上的画。这是他刚刚画下来的，在过去的一小时里，鬼使神差，照着脑海中的印象就这么画了下来。画像上是熟睡中的欧比旺，斜躺在沙发扶手上，额头上还压着安纳金给他更换的湿毛巾，平时打理整齐的头发在沙发扶手和毛巾的挤压下变得有些杂乱。

看上去毛绒绒的。

 

那天晚上安纳金也这么认为。当他回过头发现欧比旺睡着了，脑海里突然闪过书里的一句话。

当你觉得时机成熟时，可以与对方有一些“无意”的肢体接触。

握手，拥抱，或者，亲吻。

也许他可以吻他一下？欧比旺不会知道的。

被突然冒出来的想法吓了一跳，安纳金飞快直起身体。被那样的想法蛊惑，安纳金不知不觉中靠近欧比旺，近到欧比旺呼吸里的热度都能打在他的脸上。安纳金像是被灼伤了一样捂着通红的脸推开，走到水池边把毛巾打湿。

冰凉的水流让安纳金稍稍回过一点神。他刚刚想吻欧比旺，即使那本破书上没有写，常识也知道如果你要“无意”与对方有肢体接触，也需要在对方清醒的时候，而欧比旺已经睡着了。

因为欧比旺睡着了，所以才想要吻他，所以才会被那张平时总是对他吐出些刻薄话语的嘴唇蛊惑。刚刚只要他再往下俯身一些，他就能亲到他，而欧比旺也并不会知道。

亲吻并不让安纳金害怕，让他害怕的是他居然想趁欧比旺睡着亲吻他，让他不安的是现在稍微冷静下来的自己居然在后悔刚刚的退缩。这样的冲动和退缩意味着什么，安纳金没法再继续逃避这个问题了。

他大概真的喜欢欧比旺。

一直以来沉在深海中的答案终于浮上水面。当它还在水面之下模模糊糊时，安纳金并不想去看，但当他没法再逃避时，这个简单的答案却让他一个21岁的成年人站在水池边不知所措。

回头望向不远处沙发上躺着的人，此刻安纳金的眼里欧比旺不再只是他的老师，不再只是他醉酒后的赌约目标。他喜欢他，超出师生的范围，超出友谊的范围，是想亲吻的那种喜欢。

难说是不是心里作用，承认这一事实的瞬间，安纳金眼里的欧比旺不再只是个具象的人，安纳金突然想用很多形容词来描述他，但当他看着沙发上裹着毯子缩成一团的人时，他却只能想到——毛绒绒的。

 

安纳金清了清嗓子，他并不想让阿索卡知道这件事，即使现在赌约已经毫无意义。

“只是套路中的一环罢了。”沉默了片刻，安纳金冷静地开口，“你懂的，画下来，送给他，故意制造些暧昧气氛的小把戏而已。”

“好好好，”阿索卡抬手打住安纳金的话，“我就当过去的1分钟什么都没发生过吧。”

看着安纳金结郁的脸，阿索卡安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，但从她拼命憋住的嘴角看，这安慰中的真心实意可能只占了百分之十。

“加油小伙子，你行的。”

 

加油什么啊，阿索卡这个小鬼真是——

安纳金把脸埋进手掌中，发出一声烦躁的吼声。叹了口气抬起头，茫然地眼神扫了一圈傍晚空旷的足球场，你别想在饭点的时候在食堂以外找到饥饿的大学生，除非那是个孤零零被爱情折磨的可怜人。

可怜的家伙独自坐在运动场的看台上，看台最上面一层放了些老旧的课桌，安纳金随便挑了一张就坐了上去。即使是在夏天的末端也只有这个时候是最凉快的，傍晚的风从看台前后吹着安纳金，让他在苦闷中还能保持一丝清醒的思考。

“欧比旺……”

小声嘟囔了一个名字，语气中甚至还有些怨气。然后长长地一声叹息。

事情为什么会变成这样。

画下来，送给他，故意制造些暧昧的气氛。

这不是他乱说的。某天心烦意乱根本没法静下心来做任何事的安纳金又翻开了那本书，说实话，发展到现在，安纳金已经不再信任它了，看看它都做了什么好事。安纳金发誓他把书还给帕德梅的时候一定要她提醒她的室友扔掉这本垃圾，它会祸害它所有读者的人生，让他们偏离轨道，让他们迷失自己的目标。

这就是本垃圾书。

然后安纳金还是翻开了这本垃圾书。

当你们已经进行的差不多，就可以送他一些别具心裁的小礼物，如果你对自己的画技很信任，那就画下来，某天装作不经意让他看到，你需要表现得受到惊吓，然后是害羞，如果他没有没有表现出尴尬或者抗拒，那么朋友，表白的好时机到了。

看吧，这确实是本垃圾书。

他绝！对！不会让欧比旺看见这个的，永远都不会让他看见。

安纳金不敢想象当欧比旺发现这个会是什么样的反应，欧比旺可能会觉得安纳金在戏弄他，虽然一切的开始确实是一个玩笑一样的赌局——不不不……决不能让欧比旺知道赌局的存在。

夜风把他的大脑彻底吹清醒了，安纳金却觉得自己的背上冒出了冷汗。如果欧比旺知道他接近他只是为了好玩——欧比旺不会再理他了，也许他还会是他的老师，但是两人之间的距离将会变为不可跨越的鸿沟。

就把关系停在这儿，趁一切都还来得及，趁他还没有讨厌你。

安纳金的脸上出现了茫然的表情。所有的事情终会败露，到最后他只会输掉赌局，输掉接近他的理由，失魂落魄，输掉自己。就把关系停在这儿，这是最佳方案，保留下自尊，保留下能和欧比旺正常交谈的权利，对谁都好。

无奈地笑笑，安纳金也不明白为什么遇到欧比旺自己会变得这么畏首畏尾，这么在意失败。

天色已经完全黑了下来，安纳金站起身拍拍裤子上不存在的灰尘，跑得快一点也许现在还来得及在店铺打烊前去四条街外的Dexter，蒙勃朗是肯定没有了，不过他还能带一份枫糖浆松饼，最普通最简单，也是欧比旺最喜欢的。

 

“晚上好，教授。”

安纳金礼貌地敲了敲门，他显得有些不自在，因为平时他都是很自觉地直接进去。办公室里埋头改作业的人也不发现了不对劲，抬起头来疑惑地看着安纳金，鼻梁上还架着眼镜。

尴尬地放下自己敲门的手，向欧比旺打了个招呼。安纳金第一次没有在进办公室后把门带上，因为他知道这次他并不会逗留太久。

“今天还是会加班到很晚吗？”安纳金试图让自己的语气和平时一样。他把松饼放到茶几上，走到欧比旺旁边。

“是的，期中结束的第一周也是人间炼狱。”终于改完手边的一个班的图纸，欧比旺把眼镜摘下来放到一边，手指捏了捏鼻梁，缓解酸胀的眼睛，“你来的真是时候，不然我可能会在半夜饿死。”

安纳金靠在他办公桌没有动，没有向往常那样过去帮他放松肩膀，没有过去看看桌子上放的是什么作业。他只是在一边呵呵笑起来，“没有我你可怎么办，所以——这个给你。”他把裤兜里早早准备好的小卡片掏出来，推到欧比旺的手边。

“这是什么？”欧比旺拿起小卡片来看了看。

“K市目前所有好吃的甜品店名字，店铺的电话号码和它们的招牌。”

欧比旺挑起眉毛转过头看着他，安纳金耸了耸肩。“不然如果真的没有我，你会把自己饿死，你自己都这么说，有了这个你就可以自己打电话让他们送过来了。”

欧比旺瞪了他一眼，视线又回到小卡片上，上面满满当当地写着名字和电话，每个店铺的营业时间和地址，喉间发出一声意味不明的哼声。

“这可是个大工程，安纳金。”

“你忘了我是K市最好的美食探索者？”年轻的学生得意地笑起来。

“好吧好吧，”对自己的学生如此自夸表示很无奈，欧比旺还是把卡片收进手边的第一个抽屉里，似乎思忖了一会儿，他还是开口跟安纳金说，“那天谢谢你照顾我，结果我什么时候睡着的都不知道，第二天醒来你已经走了。”

因为那晚他失去了勇气，他没有吻下去，他意识到自己如此喜欢的老师后几乎是逃跑了，只留下尽力改完的作业和体温差不多降下去的欧比旺。

半夜4点，男生宿舍不可能还开着门，安纳金就这么坐在操场上吹了两小时冷风，但是脸上温度丝毫没有降下去，他甚至自己真的被传染了高烧。

他动了动嘴角扯出一个漫不经心的微笑，“毕竟我也不能总赖在你这里。”

安纳金看了欧比旺半晌，他低下头，“我，我该走了，今晚……呃，有个聚会。”

欧比旺朝他挥了挥手示意他可以走了，安纳金张了张嘴，顿了一会又闭上，缓慢地退到办公室门口，突然想起了什么，拿起茶几上的松饼摆到欧比旺面前。

“趁热吃了，不然你半夜会忘记，别真的饿死了……好好照顾自己，教授。”

 

办公楼下，飞快跑下楼的安纳金停了下来，慢慢蹲到地上。计划终止得很顺利不是吗，可为什么胸口像有块大石头，压得他喘不过气。

安纳金捂着脸，他对自己失望至极，和欧比旺的故事不应该是这样写。他本该在欧比旺说谢谢的时候告诉他事情的真相，告诉他虽然是一个幼稚的赌约，但是他现在是真的很喜欢他。他本该在那天晚上吻他，并且留下来照顾欧比旺直到第二天欧比旺醒来看到窝在沙发边的他。或许在开学的那个聚会他都不该去，好好在宿舍睡大觉，像往常一样翘课翘作业，可能在某天下午他会在学校的某条小路上遇到这位素未谋面的老师。

真是糟糕透顶的一学期。

安纳金烦躁地揉着自己的头发。

该死的酒精。该死的赌局。该死的多巴胺和肾上腺素。还有那副该死的画。

颓废地垂下来的手插进裤兜，安纳金准备以后都不会再来这个地方了。他迈开腿往前走了两步，突然停了下来，表情越来越慌张，他手忙脚乱地把全身的兜都摸了个遍，终于脸色惨白地停下了动作。他转身往回跑去。

上一秒才发誓他再不会踏进那栋办公楼的。

该死。这回是真的该死。

 

“安纳金？！”

欧比旺和正准备飞速跑上楼的安纳金在楼底拐角撞在一起。年长一些的男人揉着额角责备地看着仿佛见了鬼一样的安纳金，也不知道刚才是不是撞到了安纳金的下巴。

“……你怎么在这里。”安纳金听见自己开口。趁欧比旺还没有发现从他兜里掉出来的东西。希望只是掉在路上。

欧比旺把手里的东西放到他面前。

不……

“我想是你的钱包落在我那里了。”

安纳金紧绷着下巴，机械地从欧比旺手里拿过自己的钱包，机械地运动着肌肉说“谢谢”，他维持着自己的表情想转身离开，却听到欧比旺在身后说，“我想你还落了这个。”

安纳金低头，是那副画。折得整整齐齐被欧比旺好看的拇指和食指夹住，抵到他的面前。

那天安纳金从阿索卡手里抽回它，看都没看飞快地胡乱折了一下就塞进了自己的裤兜，也许是使得力气太大，它就这么被塞进了钱包的夹缝了。

从那天之后安纳金再也没有打开过自己的钱包，每次看到那个跑出来的速写纸一角，他都只能把它烦恼地又塞回去。

早知道应该好好收起来的。

安纳金站在台阶下，仰视着几级台阶上的欧比旺，他的大脑几乎不能转了，无法从那张过于平静的脸上分析出他想或者不想知道的答案。欧比旺把画塞进他抓着钱包还没有来得及收回去的手，语气平常地就像在问安纳金吃了饭没有。

 

“很抱歉安纳金，我会当做什么都没有看见过的。”

 

————————TBC————————


	7. Chapter 7

7.

这大概是有史以来最短暂的暗恋了，从认清自己到被对方拒绝历时总共不到5天。而这5天的后遗症直到过去了一个月也没有什么好转。

安纳金心不在焉的杵着腮看着窗外，手里的笔有一下没一下点着桌面。讲台上的老师不知道横了他多少眼，但是他完全不在乎，说实话他自己都知道现在还坚持来上课的意义是什么。

就像上半个学期那样，每节课都不落。除了欧比旺的景观设计课。

他一样会交作业，一样会在作业中加入巧妙的设计思路和精湛的绘画技法，但是他就是没有再出现在欧比旺的课堂里。每次雷克斯帮他交作业的时候都要告诉欧比旺他编出来的各种理由。

球队训练。  
球队比赛。  
校外实习。  
家中有事。  
……

到最后雷克斯都不好意思再说出口，顶着欧比旺怀疑的目光把作业摆上去，说了句“安纳金今天生病了”就匆匆下了讲台。

欧比旺也许真的不在意那件事。他想。

停下让老师头疼的敲桌子行为，安纳金靠回椅背上掏出手机。

肯诺比教授向我问了你的病情

这是雷克斯早上发给他的消息，他们的景观设计课刚下的时候发来的。上课前，他告诉雷克斯随便帮他编个理由吧。反正欧比旺也不在意。

结果雷克斯帮他告诉欧比旺他生病了。结果欧比旺关心了他的病情。

欧比旺·肯诺比，你到底什么意思。

谁都知道这样的理由就是胡乱编造的，为什么欧比旺还要向雷克斯询问自己的情况？例行公事？随口一说？还是因为他一直请假的讽刺？

也许是真的关心他。

这个想法在安纳金脑子里存在了0.9秒就被他立刻否定了。如果欧比旺真的关心他，就不会连续一个月都没有联系他。

安纳金不去上课，欧比旺也不问。他没有再出现在办公室，欧比旺并不关心。他的社交网络再一次恢复到以往的装死潜水，欧比旺可能都没有注意到。总之，安纳金很确认他单方面的感情就这样无疾而终了。

也并不是无疾而终，至少他得到了答案。“我会当做什么都没有看见”，这就是欧比旺给他的答案，他的从来都是那么冷静的教授在发现自己学生的感情时也这么冷静。说完这句话的欧比旺甚至还冷静地嘱咐他回去的时候小心点，然后上了楼，留下他握着钱包和那张素描纸傻愣愣地站在楼道口。

安纳金独自在那里站了一会儿，楼上没有再传来任何开门下楼的声音。然后他平静地走回宿舍，没有理会室友们的询问，一言不发，把开学以来有关追欧比旺的所有东西都好好收了起来。

低头看着在手里已经被捏皱的素描纸，或许里面的铅笔印记已经被潮湿的空气和长时间的摩擦磨得有些模糊，安纳金没有再打开。他把折起的纸甩进衣柜的小角落，和那些没有用的东西一起，还有他的失败和他的自尊。

 

“书还你，谢了。”

把粉红色封面的书放到帕德梅面前，转身想走。

“等等，你急着干什么去。”帕德梅叫住安纳金，示意了下自己对面的凳子，“我有些事想跟你谈。”

安纳金在原地站了3秒又看了看不远处的办公楼，仔细考虑了下现在当着这位学姐拔腿就跑的后果的严重性，还是咬着牙拉开面前的椅子乖乖坐下。

可是对面的人一言不发，只是喝着手里的果汁打量他，安纳金有些坐立不安。也不知道是不是因为这位学姐终于完成了一项专业的阶段性考试，终于想起来关心一下她从学期开始就不对劲的学弟。昨天安纳金约她出来还书的时候，帕德梅居然让他下午到学校的咖啡店找她。

去哪不好，偏偏在办公楼旁边。安纳金已经整整一个月没有再踏足过这里。

“你要不要先点些什么？”帕德梅问。

好吧，看这个样子他一时半会儿是走不了了，但安纳金还没有放弃挣扎。

“没关系，一会儿我还有课，马上就走了。”

谎言太拙劣了，帕德梅的眼神都快把他看穿了，安纳金只能把眼睛看向别处，希望不要有这么巧。

“所以，”帕德梅点了点面前的书，“你这是成功了？”

对面的安纳金只是沉默地扣扣手指揉揉头发，就是不回答这个问题。帕德梅心领神会，看来从没有在这方面受过挫折的小男孩这次遇上劲敌了，这可勾起了她的好奇心，不过现在并不是一个谈论这个问题的好时候，关心安纳金的生活是一方面，关心他的学习又是另一方面。帕德梅把安纳金的注意力拉了回来。

“我想你知道我来找你说什么。”

“知道，你每个学期都要说。”安纳金小声嘟囔着。

“我也并不想成为这么一个啰嗦的人，安纳金，但是你是一个成年人了，你不应该让我每个学期都来给你强调绩点的重要性。”

帕德梅放下手中的饮料，朝前微微俯身，担忧又有些责备的表情让安纳金心虚不已，他赶紧避开她的眼神，“我明白的，所以我这学期表现一直很好。”

“当然，我为了弥补这学期太忙而没有好好看着你的疏漏去找几个老师问了你的情况，你猜怎么着？”谈到这个话题帕德梅的神色终于有了些缓和，“老师们都表扬你，说你这学期像变了个人，平时成绩和出勤率都出乎意料。”

安纳金对这些赞扬无动于衷，只有他自己清楚这些改变都是因为什么，这没什么值得骄傲的。

“但是……”

帕德梅话音一转，安纳金心里一紧，该死的他就知道会有这个“但是”。

“但是我搞不懂你的景观设计课是怎么回事，在期中之前一直保持着良好的出勤率，连作业也完成得很好，我都不敢相信你能画这么认——”

“等等！你去找欧比旺了？”

“当然，”帕德梅理所当然地说，“你突然间对这门课充满兴趣，又突然间不再去上课，我当然得去找肯诺比老师问问。介于他也是我很熟悉的老师，很容易就能联系到。”

帕德梅还在说着，“教授跟我说期中之后你总是请假。安纳金，也许教授他相信你是因为那些多为的社团活动甚至生病的理由，但是我们都清楚，你好不容易决定不再浪费你的才能，不能就这么又放弃了。”

帕德梅叹了口气，“肯诺比教授说他还挺喜欢你的。”

欧比旺说他喜欢我。安纳金一瞬间咬紧自己的后槽牙，嘴唇几乎抿成一条线。视线里帕德梅似乎还在说着什么，但是安纳金已经听不清了。

看吧，欧比旺对于他的喜欢，只有那可怜的老师对于学生的感情。他可以毫不避讳地对其它人说他喜欢安纳金，欣赏他，那都是基于欧比旺的感情仅仅如此，仅仅只是对于他才华的感情。

“……安纳金，你还在听吗？”

“抱——抱歉，帕德梅，我真的还有事先走了。”

安纳金低着头拉开椅子站起身，他想飞奔回宿舍，想去球场随便和任何人都好发散一下体力，甚至想回去画工程图。他想做任何事，只要不是坐在这里，然后满脑子都是欧比旺。他感觉自己像个失恋的小姑娘，全程都是自己在胡思乱想。

可是生活总是这样，在你以为事情不会更遭的时候它就会出来踹你一脚。

“帮我打包三个马卡龙，请尽量快一些。”

身后传来一个熟悉的声音，安纳金拖开椅子的动作突然就停下了，他都不知道现在回头是不是个好主意。就知道不该来这里。

身后的人似乎没有注意到他，还半靠在柜台那边和老板聊天。

“好长时间没有看见你了肯诺比教授。”

欧比旺的语气里还带着点笑意。看吧，我就知道，那件事对欧比旺没有过任何影响。

“前段时间都挺忙的，好不容易过了期中又要参加什么学术研讨会，忙得恨不得课都不要上了。”

安纳金没有忍住自己乱瞟的眼神小幅度飞快向后看了一眼,只来得及看见欧比旺的金发和他温柔的笑容，安纳金又赌气似的转过头来。欧比旺提着公文包，脸上还架着眼镜，也不知道是忙着回办公室做项目还是才从办公室出来又要去哪里。

所以欧比旺一定没有好好用自己给他的那张小卡片！

到学校的咖啡店里买马卡龙？没了我你连味觉的失效了吗，欧比旺。

“安纳金你在干嘛？”

帕德梅有些不解地看着眼前突然愣住的人。安纳金这才想起帕德梅还在这里，千万不能让她看见欧比旺。帕德梅，行行好，别去看，让肯诺比教授在没有发现他之前就拿上那份难吃的马卡龙离开吧，然后我也立刻就走。

“我突然想起来要跟你说点什么？”

安纳金把手插进裤兜，就这么站在帕德梅的面前。

“什么？”

显然身后欧比旺向老板道谢的声音引起了帕德梅的注意，他看见她歪过头想去看他身后，安纳金立刻往旁边挪了一步挡住他的视线。

“呃——是什么来着？我有点想不起来，你等等……”

安纳金故作苦恼地捏着额头，却没有发现帕德梅已经去看他另一边了。

“肯诺比教授！”帕德梅惊喜地向他身后的人打了个招呼。

这下安纳金彻底把半张脸都埋进手掌里了。哦不，糟透了。

“嗨，阿米达拉小姐，真巧。”听见自己名字的欧比旺朝他们这边走了过来，没两步才发现眼前站着的高个子男生，“嗨……天行者。”

天行者……

安纳金愣住了。

很久没有在欧比旺嘴里听见这么生疏的叫法，上一次见到欧比旺，他把画还给他的时候说的还是“很抱歉安纳金”，而现在他就已经在说“嗨，天行者”了。

欧比旺的笑容他很熟悉，是那种他每次上课会带上的表情，亲切友好但是界限分明，他对着安纳金有过一段时间这样的笑容，不过很短暂，因为安纳金擅自就把界线跨了过去，所以他能看到欧比旺为他有时的瞎胡闹而皱眉，为他任性的举动发脾气，为他半夜还在办公楼下睡着无奈，为他带来新的甜品而悄悄两眼放光。

安纳金因为他能看到的欧比旺而沾沾自喜，他恨不得站在宿舍楼楼顶拿个喇叭大喊“只有我！”。

而现在，欧比旺把自己从界线内推了出去，他甚至没有尴尬，他对他微笑，他亲切友好，他说“嗨，天行者”。

表情自然一点，表现得不在乎一点，像平时一样咧起嘴随便笑笑，然后说“嗨，教授。”

安纳金想要自己这么做。但是他连第一步都没有做到。

僵硬地站在原地看着面前的欧比旺，嘴里连一个字都吐不出来。帕德梅发现了他的古怪的表现，从后面扯了一下安纳金的衣服，呆愣住的安纳金居然一下子扯回了椅子上。

“教授您是刚刚才下课吗？”

“对，最近都忙得来不及吃饭，随便买点应付下。”欧比旺无奈地示意了一下手里的蛋糕盒子，然后突然像想起了什么，转向安纳金，“天行者，你最近都没有来上课，那我就现在告诉你吧，下周一开始我的课有为期两天的户外实习，实习占的分数比例还挺高的，如果这个课你再不来就要挂科了。”

安纳金瘪着嘴没有说话，帕德梅瞄了他一眼立刻拍上了安纳金的肩膀，替他回答了欧比旺的话。“当然，教授，我保证安纳金会出现在您的实习课上。”

得到回答的欧比旺欣慰地点点头，“这样最好，我先走了，祝你们约会愉快。”

“教授我们不——”

“好！”

一直在旁默不作声的安纳金终于对欧比旺说话了。帕德梅刚刚的话还没说完被他飞速打断，安纳金抱着手臂，头扭到一边，不看欧比旺也不看帕德梅，倔强的眉毛拧在一起，一副有些不耐烦的样子。

也许是错觉，眼前的人似乎迟疑了一下，不过这种错觉很快就消失了。头顶传来欧比旺依旧如常的声音，“那我就不打扰你们了。”

听着欧比旺和帕德梅打了个招呼，看着余光里的身影快步离开。

安纳金你疯了吗？帕德梅不可思议地质问他。

我疯了吗……手指紧张地抓住卷曲的碎发，手掌挡住大半张脸，不让帕德梅看见他脸上的错愕和惊恐。

是啊，我TM刚刚乱说了什么？！

 

————————TBC————————


	8. Chapter 8

8.

我疯了。

我TM一定是疯了。只能这么解释。

阿索卡一定在手机那头哈哈大笑，安纳金想。为了他们之间的赌局结果，不是因为她赢了，而是因为他把自己也输出去了。

 

我发誓如果让我知道你在笑，下次见面我就打断你的小细腿。

Ha—Ha—Ha—Ha—（抱歉，我就是在大笑，而且都笑到喘不上气了

我们绝交了，Bye!

 

咬牙切齿地关上手机丢到桌子上，安纳金开始思索自己现在该做的事，冒着被阿索卡嘲笑的风险（她也确实这么做了），向她请教了一些问题，介于他一气之下把那本垃圾书还了回去，虽然他并不觉得那本书能给他什么帮助。

这也就是为什么当他的两个室友回到宿舍的时候看见屋子里一片狼藉的原因，而乱七八糟的东西中间站着正在一套一套比划着衣服的安纳金。

“哦！再次化身爱情鸟的安尼！”加·加·宾克斯在门口惊呼了起来。

安纳金从镜子里翻了他一个白眼，“小声点，还有都说了别叫我安尼，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

雷克斯还是一如既往不去探究室友的八卦，但是也忍不住奇怪地看了安纳金几眼。不知道之前在安纳金身上发生了什么事，这一个月以来本来神气活现的他像突然变了人一样，除了肯诺比教授的课其它课程一节不落，按时交作业，也不再出去酒吧鬼混，没事的时候就坐在床上看书或者发呆。

说到发呆，这怕是最近安纳金做得最多的一件事了。上课的时候望着窗户外面发呆，吃饭的时候发呆，打球的时候也发呆，那天因为在训练场上出了下神而不小心被高速射门的球射中了脸，连从不八卦的雷克斯看着用纸巾塞住鼻子神情暗淡地回到宿舍的安纳金，都忍不住告诉他“兄弟，如果你遇到什么困难了你可以跟我们说。”

最夸张的甚至有天连被女生拦住告白的时候安纳金也听着听着心思就不知道飘到了哪里，这事儿后来又在学校里传开了——冷酷校草天行者，伤透了爱慕者的心。

想到这里雷克斯又看了眼在衣柜里疯狂翻找衣服出来试穿的安纳金，要是被那些八卦人士看见现在的，免不了又要上一次J大论坛头版。

“安尼，这些都是你买回来的吗！”打开小冰箱的加·加再次兴奋地叫了起来，伸手就想拿出里面的东西。

正换着裤子的安纳金看见他的动作，一手提着裤头几乎是跳到加·加的面前，关上了冰箱门。

“不！不！不行！”

室友委屈地哼了两声，安纳金只能耐下心来解释，“这些是别人准备的，我下次买回来你再吃。”

成功保护下自己的巧克力拉明顿和泡芙的安纳金这才松了一口气。他缓了缓从刚刚开始就跳得飞快的心脏，不免怀疑他是否太过亢奋了。

这没什么的，安纳金天行者，不过是去参加一个欧比旺的户外小实习而已。

 

雷克斯觉得自己知道了什么。不，他确定自己知道了什么。这让从不八卦的雷克斯压力有些大。

他就不应该掉队去上厕所，就应该好好跟着其它同学前进，让安纳金的秘密藏在他的大背包里。这样他就不会在从男厕所出来后，看见队伍的最后自己那个学院之星室友去厚着脸皮牵自己教授的手。

被甩开，跟上去；再被甩开，再跟上去。看得出来安纳金的两条长腿此时发挥了巨大的作用，不管肯诺比教授怎样无视他绕开他甚至瞪他，安纳金下一步都能立刻堵在教授的面前。

把肯诺比教授堵得无路口走，然后笑眯眯地掏出大背包早就准备好的糕点，开心地摇起了尾巴。雷克斯揉了揉眼睛，他怎么出现了安纳金摇尾巴的幻觉，可能这样的场景真的吓到他了。

 

“你到底想干什么天行者？”

欧比旺被一再堵住去路，有些生气地抱起手。安纳金把手里的装着泡芙的小盒子又往前送了送。

“我想你走了这一路应该热了，冷藏了一晚上的泡芙你肯定喜欢，”安纳金见欧比旺还是抱着手，直接拉过他把小盒子摆在欧比旺的手上，“蓝莓奶油馅的，你肯定喜欢。”

欧比旺当然会喜欢。他还记得第一次给欧比旺带这家店的奶油泡芙时，欧比旺藏在红茶茶杯下的双眼都快放光了，尽管他的老师并不会承认。这也是他为什么有自信就这么放在欧比旺手上他不会把泡芙扔进旁边垃圾桶的原因。

抬着小盒子的欧比旺果然只是愣了一下，不过并没有要接受的意思。“你以为你是来郊游的吗？”

“当然不，但是我总得为外出准备些什么。”

“比如实习的时候还背着几个保温冰袋？”

安纳金并没有错过当自己掏出还泛着点冷气的糕点时欧比旺脸上的表情。还不止呢。安纳金心里嘀咕了一阵。不过幸好面前的欧比旺似乎终于是败在泡芙的攻势下，没有在和他纠结这个问题，放松下自己的姿态，站在原地戳了一个泡芙送进嘴里。

安纳金总算是放下了一半的心，也许他还并不是一丁点机会都没有了。回头打量了下四周。现在是难得的自由防风时间，其它同学早就跑得没影了，安纳金只祈祷这时候不要有哪个求知欲过强完全没有眼力的同学过来找欧比旺，这样他才能好好站在这里等欧比旺一口一口地吃完，没准这位教授心情好了他还能再递上下一份。

眼神扫过不远处站着的雷克斯。真的很抱歉兄弟。安纳金在心里默默道了个歉，他刚刚就注意到自己掉队的室友茫然无措的样子。抱歉了雷克斯，你要不还是找找其他路绕过去吧，我们的教授脸皮实在太薄了。

不得不说虽然事后肯定会被阿索卡嘲笑，但是至少这小鬼头的方法确实可行有效。

 

你的意思是死缠烂打？

我没有这么说，但是你如果这么理解的话——是的。

这和我之前的行为有什么区别吗？

之前肯诺比教授可能会觉得你很奇怪，现在他会觉得你是个神经病。

……

好吧好吧不开玩笑，但我是说真的，谁让你之前把这种事情拿来打赌，而且这样的后续我也只在三流爱情片里才见过，真有你的Skyguy

 

阿索卡的原话并不叫死缠烂打，而是在他之前“这么失败的行动下的补救计划”。

首先，也是最重要的，让欧比旺知道你确实没有女朋友。

安纳金原以为这是计划中最简单的部分，那天为什么在欧比旺误会他和帕德梅的时候居然爽快地承认了他也不知道，可能已经被欧比旺毫不在意的态度气昏了头。

那天他愤恨地目送欧比旺的背影离开，在帕德梅惊讶地语气中他才反应过来他刚刚说了什么。等他飞奔到咖啡店门口时，那个人早已经没有踪影。平时怎么不见他走这么快，这种时候简直就像消失了一样。

安纳金的计划简单，直接，明了。这也是阿索卡给他强调的，为什么他们之间会多了这么多误会，就是一点都不简单不直接不明了，又不是15岁还在经历初恋的小孩儿。

他被阿索卡说得都快没脾气了，所以他本打算找个私下的机会直接把欧比旺拖到个没人的地方，抓着欧比旺的手不让他离开，然后告诉欧比旺他那天听到的都不是真的。帕德梅不是我女朋友，我本来也没有女朋友，我喜欢的是你，我想当你男朋友。

这个计划简直直白地称不上计划。但是让安纳金万万没有想到的是，他居然在实习的一开始就遭遇了阻碍。

 

“安纳金，听说你和大四的阿米达拉学姐在一起了？”

听见这句话第一反应是看向坐在第一排的欧比旺，但是从他的位置只能看见椅背后欧比旺露出的一点点金发。他只能暗自祈祷校巴里足够吵，让欧比旺听不见他们后排传来的声音。

他忘记了这些八卦的同学。

“以前就看到你和学姐经常在一起，大家一直以为你俩是一对。”

“我们不是——”

“知道知道，以前不是，现在终于是了，对吧？我们懂的~”

如果不是怕惹出乱子，安纳金现在就想站起来打爆他身后这位八卦者的头。

“上周有人学校里的咖啡馆亲耳听见了你说你和阿米达拉学姐在一起了，而且还是当着肯诺比教授的面。”

“哇哦——不过我听说的还有他们牵手了。”

“我听说的版本是他们接吻了。”

“我们去问问肯诺比教授不就知道了。”

“够了！”

安纳金突然站起身，愤怒的声音让围在他周围的人都吓了一跳。原本叽叽喳喳的一群人一下子就散开回到自己的座位上了，最后一位胆子稍微大一点的拍了拍安纳金的肩膀告诉他他们只是开玩笑让他不要介意。

安纳金甩开那人的手，眼神好死不死碰上了最前排欧比旺的眼神。

他听见了。安纳金卸力地坐回自己座位上。欧比旺那个探究又让他心里发毛的眼神，他绝对听见了。

开局不利。

 

“谁能告诉我刚刚我们参观的这个中庭案例具有什么特点？”

欧比旺站在一群学生的面前，看得出参观了一上午这群毛毛躁躁的小年轻已经快要待不住了，他环视一圈，每一个学生脸上都写满了“快放我们走吧教授”。除了其中一个。

说得谁想站在这里一样。欧比旺小幅度地松了松自己衬衣的领口，虽然现在快到已经是初秋了，可白天的气温一样高得让人毫无生活的动力。看看这些还在穿着T恤短裤和裙子的年轻人，而他还得捂在衬衣马甲西裤下，没有穿外套已经是他最大的妥协了。

可能整个学校唯一一个会亲自带着实习的教授只有他了，这有什么办法，他到这个学校来还不到3个月，手底下一个能使唤的研究生或者实习生都没有，回去记得这个问题。欧比旺想到这眼神不自觉往安纳金的方向撇去。

学生中唯一还积极的那个正在目光切切地看着他。欧比旺立刻移开自己的眼睛。他拍了拍巴掌。

“好了，我知道你们都很想休息，再坚持一会儿。”

没什么作用的鼓舞，也只能得到了一片哀嚎似的应答声。

“那么谁能告诉我刚刚我们参观的这个中庭案例具有什么特点？”

格局小。  
空间高。  
有层次感。

回答的声音稀稀拉拉，欧比旺皱起的眉头跳了两下。他试图说服自己放平心态，再一次缓下语气提示他们。

“你们都是大三的学生了，给我个稍微专业点的名词。”他感觉自己像在哄幼儿园的小朋友。

隔了一小会儿才从几个学生口中听到“景深”这个词。他看着自己学生呆滞迟钝的目光再次深深吸了一口气。

“最后一个问题。还有人记得刚刚这个庭院里运用了哪些手法营造景深感染力吗？”欧比旺现在毫不怀疑自己的学生现在至少有一半大脑被热化了另一半大脑已经飞去了别的地方。

“用几棵银杏分隔空间，增加景深的同时增加中庭公共休息区的领域感。”

不出所料，人群中唯一还饱有积极性的那个人回答了这个问题。阳光下安纳金的棕色头发和说话时微微露出的笑意让欧比旺突然有些晃神。

“垂直绿墙，唔，还有折线设计的聚焦效应，水幕的空间延展性。”

“很好，”看安纳金还想再继续说下去，欧比旺打断了他，“看来现在只有天行者一个人的心思还留在这里。现在给你们半小时自由活动时间——”

本来死寂一片的学生们瞬间活了回来，可还没等他们欢呼够，欧比旺下一秒的话立刻让欢呼变成了哀嚎。

“今早我们参观过的三个案例请你们回去都写在自己的实习报告里，介于你们刚刚的表现，我建议你们这半个小时再回去走一趟，看不完至少拍下照，以免写报告的时候脑子里都是实习这天吃了什么。”

————————

 

道歉应该是这里最简单的一部分。

天仔，不要太天真。

 

阿索卡告诉他不要以为道歉很简单。阿索卡告诉他不要太天真。安纳金此刻无比后悔地想，他应该好好听那个小鬼头的话。

此时欧比旺站在离他两步远的地方，安纳金没法靠近他，他进一步欧比旺退两步，这么近的距离已经是他死缠烂打后的结果了。

“你应该跟着你的小组成员一起活动天行者。”

“我以为我刚刚的表现已经很好了。”安纳金耸耸肩，他尽量让自己表现得自然些，不让欧比旺那么不自在，“我想留下跟我的教授说会儿话不可以吗？”

欧比旺脸上写着很明显的“不可以”。

安纳金叹了口气，他试着往前挪了一小步，欧比旺倒是没有再退开了，这是个好现象。“我们换个地方？”指了指晒在他俩头顶的太阳，“如果你觉得太热了的话。”

 

这就是为什么雷克斯在不远处的小林子里看见了自己的室友去牵自己的教授的手的原因了。

欧比旺站在他面前安静的咀嚼着泡芙，安纳金低头看着他，在看见欧比旺的舌尖灵巧又快速地舔掉粘在嘴角的一点蓝莓奶油时，他移开了自己的眼神。

紧张地吞咽了一下，安纳金觉得差不多可以开始了。

“欧比旺，我觉得我们之间有些误会需要说清楚。”

拿下一个泡芙的手微微停顿了一下，“关于什么？关于你这一个月来翘课的真正原因？”

“你知道因为什么，”安纳金盯着欧比旺瞥向别处的眼睛，“欧比旺，帕德梅不是我女朋友，不要信那些八卦小道消息，我什么女朋友都没有。”

欧比旺没有接话，也不看他，连泡芙都不吃了。气氛一时间陷入了尴尬的境地。

下一句我该说什么来着。突然的安静让安纳金有些紧张。

帕德梅不是我女朋友，我本来也没有女朋友，我喜欢的是你，我想当你男朋友。想起来了。

“这和你翘课有什么关系？”不知道算赌气还是他真的不在乎，欧比旺似乎并不想听安纳金的话。安纳金突然之间意识到也许他把顺序搞错了。

他喜欢欧比旺。安纳金自己都没有意识到他喜欢欧比旺已经到超过那个赌约一百倍一千倍的地步。

如果不把事实告诉他，我永远也无法开口说喜欢他。

和欧比旺坦白，也许——也许不是“也许”，是“很有可能”，很有可能他们之间的关系会永远停在这里，很有可能他们连最表面的师生关系也没有办法拥有，很有可能欧比旺会厌恶他。和自己的老师——即使是和任何一个人——开这样的玩笑对对方也是一种羞辱。

但是不把事实告诉他，我永远也无法开口说喜欢他。

“欧比旺。”

也许欧比旺听出了安纳金语气有些不一样，他终于把眼神转到了安纳金的身上。

“听着，我得告诉你一些事，我做错的事。”安纳金咬了咬下唇，有些尖锐的虎牙刺痛了嘴角边的唇肉，提醒他不要去躲闪欧比旺直视他的眼光。

“一开始我对你不怀好意，我带着目的性接近你，只是因为跟同学打了一个赌。”

“……一个赌？”他注意到欧比旺的愣住了。缓慢地点了点头。

“嗯，一个赌。我喝醉了，和同学打了一个赌，赌一周内追到你，即使我那时还没有见过你。”

“可是第一周你让我摔了个大跟头，我意识到这件事没有我想的那么容易，也许是青春期男性无聊的自尊心作祟，我提出把赌约延长到整个学期。”

“在你没有醉酒的情况下？”

欧比旺的嗓音冷地不像话，安纳金又一次咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

“在我没有醉酒的情况下。讨好你，帮你抱作业，在社交网络上接近你，给你带吃的，半夜在楼下等你，甚至约你出门不带伞，都是追求你的套路……”

说到这里安纳金终于失去了看着欧比旺的勇气，他只能低下头看着自己帆布鞋的鞋尖。欧比旺又不说话了。心脏在胸腔跳动的频率让安纳金快要喘不上气，打算坦白的话又被憋回胸口说也说不出来。

“如果你没有什么别的要说的，那就这样吧。”欧比旺把手里没有了泡芙的盒子扔进附近的垃圾桶。

“等等——欧比旺。”安纳金着急地拉住想走的人，欧比旺转过头来看着他，表情中没有了刚刚的轻松，“对不起——我对这个不成熟的赌约真的很抱歉，教授——但是你听我说，我喜——”

“啊，肯诺比教授在那里！”

不远处一句不合时宜的喊声打断了安纳金的话，两人吓了一跳往那个方向看去，几个学生看到了他们似乎正往这边过来。

偏偏在这个时候？！安纳金气得不得了。回过神来时欧比旺已经抽出了自己的手，往后退了些。安纳金叹了口气。

死缠烂打。

对，他本来就没什么计划，只要一直跟着欧比旺他总能抓住个机会。

 

安纳金没有想到的是，下一个机会竟然会来的这么快。

“你们谁看到教授了吗？”

安纳金诶个问了一圈正在四处休息的同学。中午一点时，欧比旺终于宣布可以放风一个半小时，自由午餐和游玩时间。所有人还没有等到欧比旺强调完他们的安全问题就一窝蜂的全散了，同小组的几个男生几乎是冲着过来搂住安纳金准备商量去哪里大吃一顿。

展馆园区能有什么好吃的，安安静静找个地方啃你们的面包吧。安纳金翻了个白眼，把同学搭在他肩上的手拿了下来，他下意识地去看欧比旺，却发现刚刚还站在那里的人又消失地无影无踪了。

为什么欧比旺总是在这种时候溜得最快！

安纳金啧了一声，告诉他的小组成员中午不用管他让他们自己去找吃的，完全不理会他们的抗议，头也不回地去找欧比旺了。

“嗨，你们过来的路上有看到教授吗？”

“看到了，”这次的回答总算让安纳金松了一口气，他顺着一路问过来终于有人看见欧比旺了，几个女生给了他肯定的回答，她们给安纳金指了指停车场的方向，“肯诺比教授往那边去了，应该是回车上休息......嗯，看上去他脸色不太好的样子。”回答的那个女生回忆了一下告诉了安纳金。

脸色不太好？

“好的，总之谢谢。”希望不是之前自己的话影响了欧比旺。安纳金转身往刚刚校巴的方向跑去。

踏上校巴时，安纳金被车里的冷气冻得一激灵，被他拍车门吵醒的司机恼火地瞪了他一眼关上车门又接着蒙头睡大觉去了。他往车厢里看了眼，欧比旺的金发出现在他的视线里，也许是觉得前排的冷气太足，欧比旺跑去了后面的座位上，从安纳金的角度，只能看见欧比旺的手搭在额头上，脸色确实很差的样子。

伸手把冷气调小了些，安纳金往后走去。

“你还好吗？”

他试探着开口。座位上的人没有放下手，甚至没有睁开眼睛。

“我猜不算很好。”欧比旺的声音有气无力，完全没了在学生们面前的神气。安纳金在他旁边坐了下来，这才看清楚欧比旺拇指和中指紧紧地按在额头两侧。

“头疼？”安纳金降低自己的音量，尽量不打扰到欧比旺，他边问边从自己背包里拿出一瓶水递到欧比旺手边。也许是疼痛的缘故，欧比旺并没有什么力气和他玩你推我搡的游戏，接过矿泉水拧开盖子喝了一口。

“嗯，老毛病了。可能晒多了太阳。”

“然后你又回到这儿吹冷气？”

“别对你的老师说教，天行者。”欧比旺还是闭着眼睛，但是一个“天行者”又把安纳金噎得说不出话，沉默地把背包放到膝盖上，从里面抽出一件自己的薄外套递给欧比旺。织物的触感种终于让欧比旺睁开了眼睛，疑惑和头疼一起，眉头绞得像打了个结。

安纳金顶着这样的眼神一样样把自己包里的东西翻出来放在过道那边的座位上。衣服已经递给欧比旺了，接着安纳金又拿出了两个冷藏包，里面装着什么欧比旺不用问都知道，然后是伞，还是两把。

“你真的是来郊游的吧？”

“万一又发生那天一样的事，或者以防你的伞又被哪个女生借走了。”安纳金解释道，虽然他自己也没什么底气。

让欧比旺作为一个老师还能感觉到宽慰的是，他还是看见安纳金从包里掏出了简易测绘工具和草稿纸画笔带什么的。安纳金把那些一股脑地全堆到另一边去了，手在空空如也的背包里翻找了好几次，终于承认了事实。

“我以为我带上了药。”

“......”

“不过没关系，知道你有头疼的毛病以后我会随身备着一瓶的，免得你自己都不记得带。”

安纳金神态自然地说出这番话，欧比旺怔了一下，才缓缓扭开头，小声嘟囔着，“你根本不知道你在说什么......”

“比起之前现在我已经冷静下来了，头脑清晰，思路清楚，我当然知道我想说什么。”安纳金把手里的包扔到那堆东西旁边，隔着过道看了看车厢那边熟睡的司机。

欧比旺有些烦躁地转过来想反驳他，“安纳金，你——”

下一刻安纳金就堵着了他的嘴。

吻下去的动作很轻，像羽毛之间的触碰。

安纳金想起他没有吻到欧比旺的那个夜晚，那个夜晚他第一次知道原来他喜欢欧比旺，喜欢到什么程度？喜欢到有机会偷吻他时只敢轻轻地碰他一下，生怕这个人下一秒就会落荒而逃。

他看见近在咫尺的浅绿色眼瞳骤缩起来，绞到快打结的眉毛一下子飞得老高。欧比旺被他吓着了。贴着欧比旺柔软的嘴唇，脸颊上是毛茸茸的触感，欧比旺的反应比他想象的还要可爱。安纳金不由自主的弯起唇角。

但是他没有在那个充满幻想的地方深入，甚至没有做过多停留。他们的吻没有超过两秒，但是这两秒对于安纳金却像第一次踏上天堂，踏上云朵，让他晕得差点找不到方向。

“我喜欢你，和赌约没有关系的那种喜欢。”

安纳金恳切地看着欧比旺，他必须告诉他，他有预感如果不说出来他下一秒可能会憋死。欧比旺看上去已经吓呆了，他愣在座位上，胡子也遮不住飞上他脸颊的红色。

“我知道赌约在前你现在很难相信我，但是这一切都是真的。欧比旺，我喜欢你，不是因为想赢什么，只是因为我想要牵你的手，我想要吻你，我想要你待在我身边的时候觉得很舒服。你可以不必马上回答我，我可以在原地等着，就和你保持这样的距离，直到你接受我或者拒绝我。”

像是倒豆子一样把话一股脑地全说了出来，安纳金此刻只能紧张地坐在位置上看着欧比旺，而对方只是无措地看着他。

安纳金突然意识到他明明和欧比旺说不必拿上回答他，现在却又着急地等着他的答案。

我说过要给他时间，要给他选择权。

意识到这点的安纳金一句话都没有说，只能默默地站起身准备下车去。下车去，调整自己的状态，回到普通的师生关系，不管欧比旺接受与否，他都要说服自己接受那个答案。

脚才踏出去一步，衣服却被拉住了。安纳金惊讶地回头，欧比旺的手指拉着他的衣角，因太过用力衣服的布料都被攥得有些变形，双颊绯红的欧比旺像是下了什么很大的决心，犹豫了半晌才小声开口。

“你......这算乘人之危。”

 

————————TBC————————


	9. Chapter 9

9.

从大分部时候来说，酒精真的不是什么好东西。

它让喝醉的安纳金立下赌局，还让欧比旺在刚开学的接风庆祝会时被昆兰拽进了酒吧。

从某些方面来说，好胜心也不是什么好东西。

它让安纳金在没有喝醉的情况下还续了赌局，还让欧比旺在昆兰对他提起那天他们在酒吧听到的事情哈哈大笑并提出他们也来赌一把的时候答应了昆兰。

 

————————

总得来说，欧比旺不算一个特别喜欢社交的人，尤其是酒吧一类的场合。

太吵，太乱，乱七八糟的音乐，朝身边的人大吼大叫的男男女女。欧比旺每次去坐在里面不出20分钟就会头疼。

去那样的地方不是看别人出丑，就是让别人看自己出丑，每一次去酒吧都不会有什么好事发生，欧比旺从来把“去酒吧”归做人生最不想做的十件事之一。如果有谁来约他去酒吧，欧比旺向来都是拒绝的。

可是他现在却不知道当时没有拒绝昆兰的入职庆祝邀请到底算好事还是坏事。

 

“要拉你出来可真不容易啊。”昆兰喷着酒气凑过来揽住欧比旺的肩膀，欧比旺往旁边偏了偏头，昆兰毫不在意自己被多年的好友当众嫌弃，对同桌的人说。

“尤达老头这次真厉害，能把我这个同学都挖到J大，这个人曾经可是说了四年‘我绝对不当老师’的人。”昆兰一直胳膊搂着欧比旺一只手模仿着学生时代的欧比旺是怎么斩钉截铁说出这句话的。

欧比旺翻了他一个白眼，但还是想在新的同事前给昆兰留一点面子。

5月份的时候他接到来自尤达的邀请，当这位业内的大师对他说“来J大任教，你考虑一下”的时候，欧比旺是很震惊的。常年在教课和自己的项目中来来回回，身心俱疲，欧比旺本来已经打算辞去自己所在学校的职位，可是当尤达开口邀请他时，他犹豫了，他心动了，这可是尤达大师好吗！他从学生时代起就在课本上案例上国内外各种独树一帜的设计师名单上，看到的名字好吗。

欧比旺告诉尤达他得考虑一下，虽然他知道自己已经可以回家准备收拾收拾搬去K市了。这当然是开玩笑的，处理完自己手头的工作和搬家各种事宜，当欧比旺正式到K市已经是开学的时候了。

“谁让你来的这么晚，欢迎会就只能先找个学校附近的酒吧随便开开了。”

欧比旺嘴上说着没关系，心里感叹以后不要再来这样的地方就好。恍惚间他仿佛听到包间外面有人提到了他的名字，他竖起耳朵来仔细听了一下。

“你是说那个让A班的女生上课的时候疯狂发Forcebook的那个老师吗？”

“不只女生，我看到A班的一些基佬也发了，比女孩们更疯狂。”

欧比旺嘴角抽搐了一下，他想起来今天当他踏进任何一个教室后就不时发现有学生对着他偷偷举起手机的事。仔细想了想自己今天的行为，没问题，着装呢？也没有问题。欧比旺捏了捏眉心叹了口气，他真的无法理解现在的小年轻脑子都在想什么。

把昆兰搂着他的手松开些，包间的门就在他旁边，他够过去想把门带上，免得其他人听见这些学生的话把这个话题引到他们这里来。

手指勾着门边，欧比旺往声音的方向看过去，却看见那桌一个男生修长的背影，揉着乱糟糟的卷头发，似乎在和坐在他旁边的女生说着什么。他俩的座位离欧比旺很近，声音轻易就传到了欧比旺这里。

“……要是我愿意，你们的这个新老师也不会例外。”

“别想了天仔，肯诺比不会看上你的。”

什么？我听错了吗？欧比旺想敲一敲自己的耳朵看看是不是出现幻听了。他看见那个男生转过头来，酒吧闪烁的灯光和本就昏暗的光线让他不太看得清那个男生的长相，欧比旺只能看见他侧脸的弧线，深邃的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁，也许他这个男生真如他所说的有那么些吸引力——只是从外表看来。

欧比旺看见那个男生弹了一下旁边小姑娘的脑门，对她说，“我跟你打个赌——一周，一周的时间我就能搞定你们说的那个新老师。”

听到这句话，含在嘴里的酒差点喷出来。

欧比旺咳嗽着赶紧把门关上，再听一会儿他可能会忍不住出去揪起那小子的领子问问他脑子里是不是进水了。却没有想到一回头就看见昆兰对他露出一个很讨打的笑容，幸好他那时及时堵上了昆兰兴奋地刚刚想要张开的嘴，他真的不想让“学生打赌要追欧比旺”的这个话题来到这张桌子上。

 

欧比旺以为那只是一个喝醉的学生的胡话，哪个学生有毛病拿追到老师当赌局的。在他第一次见到那张熟悉的侧脸出现在他课堂的时候他这么想，见到那个学生把脚翘上课桌并朝他挤眉弄眼的时候他还是这么想，直到这个叫安纳金天行者的学生第二节课结束时最后走上来交作业前他还是这么想。

欧比旺其实不算故意为难安纳金，但是没有一个老师会对在课上把脚翘到课桌上的学生有什么好印象，再加上那张过分眼熟又过分俊美的脸，欧比旺很难不把注意力放到安纳金身上。

那节课之后他找到之前带过安纳金的老师们了解了一下他的信息。不爱上课，马马虎虎，偶尔有对他评价很好的老师最后都是一声叹息。

居然还是个问题学生。欧比旺对这个徒有其表的学生一下子没了什么好感，最后一个找到的是他们大一大二的景观设计课老师。听说欧比旺想看看安纳金的作业，温杜差点没拉着欧比旺把这个学生数落一小时。

“没这么严重吧？”欧比旺问温杜，温杜在档案室的纸堆中翻了一小时，就是为了找到安纳金天行者那该死的作业给欧比旺看。他从一叠A4纸里翻出一张递给欧比旺。

“这是刚刚结束这个学期的期末作业，你自己看看吧。”

接过画纸，低头去看。愣了两秒后欧比旺露出一个尴尬的微笑，“好吧，我的错。”

“但是……”他皱着眉头看着那幅画仔细想了想，从自己的公文包里翻出文件夹，抽出几张素描纸递给温杜，“我之前从普洛教授那里过来，他跟我说安纳金的素描课成绩一向很好，算是很有绘画天赋的一个学生。”

两人凑在一块儿看了一会儿欧比旺手里的手绘作业，又看了一会儿温杜手里的素描作业，陷入一阵尴尬的沉默。一般来说素描课的平时作业和考试都是当堂完成，那……

“要不然把这个学生交给我处理吧？”欧比旺看着温杜气得越来越黑的脸，总觉得自己有些心虚，感觉自己像个学生时代时给老师打小报告的讨厌鬼。

所幸温杜并没有太纠结这个事，只是告诉欧比旺以后还是要多盯着这个学生一点，欧比旺赔笑着点点头，仿佛他才是这个只见过两面的学生的家长一样。心虚又紧张地跑回自己的办公室，欧比旺坐在办公桌前，手指习惯性地摩挲自己嘴唇和胡子，桌子上摆着画风显然不是出自同一人之手的手绘和素描作业。半晌之后，头疼地捏了捏眉心。

 

“那个说着要追你的学生现在怎么样了？”

昆兰推开他的办公室大门就大喇喇地往他沙发上一座，惊地欧比旺急忙去看门外有没有听见了那句话。

“放心放心，这个点也只有你还在加班，其他人早该干嘛干嘛去了。”昆兰对着他摆摆手。欧比旺有些不悦地在他对面坐下，“学生开得玩笑你还当真了？”

“我看他挺当真的啊，我今天路过你办公室的时候还看见他从你这里出来然后屁颠屁颠地跑掉。”

欧比旺正挖了一块布朗尼送进嘴里的动作停在空气中，在昆兰的注视下他默默放下小银叉端起旁边的红茶喝了一口，挡住大半张脸。

“那个学生真的追你啊？”昆兰看他这个样子一下子就明白了，拍着大腿哈哈大笑起来。欧比旺藏在杯子后面的碧绿眼睛横了他一眼。

“你中头奖了，那个学生好像是我们学校的校草。”

“你怎么这么无聊？”

“偶尔看看学校的论坛还是挺有趣的，尤其那天听到你在学生中间的评价，J大下一届‘最想和他睡的老师奖’热门得主，哈哈哈，我都要笑死了。”

欧比旺思索着怎么让昆兰现在滚出他的办公室无解后，只得认命地靠回沙发背上，两手一摊，“我起初也只当是个无聊学生的恶作剧，谁能想到他真的坚持这么久。”

安纳金才开始的那一周简直吓到欧比旺了。搭讪，送花，甚至故意在作业里夹里一张他的上课时的肖像，手段俗气得他差点破功笑出来，明明是个很英俊的男孩子，结果追求别人的手段仿佛还停留在上个世纪。

不过不得不承认，安纳金确实是个有天分的孩子，还有股子桀骜不驯的感觉，也许正式因为这种性格才让他和温杜完全不对盘。安纳金也许不是个好孩子，但他会是个好设计师，欧比旺不太想因为赌局的事而让这样的天赋流失。

欧比旺打算等安纳金的兴头过了再好好观察观察这个学生。一周的时间过去了，安纳金拙劣的引他发笑的一系列行动过去了。欧比旺没有想到当他周一打开门时，门外站着个满脸歉意的安纳金。

我是来道歉的，教授。棕色头发的大男孩站在门外满脸歉意，还向他提了提手里的小盒子。这可让欧比旺真是没有想到，他本意不打算追究，可是这个年轻人居然主动来找他坦白。欧比旺想告诉这个年轻人没有关系然后让他回去，但是他愣了一会儿居然鬼使神差地让安纳金进了他的办公室。

也许是因为那个大男生不经意间露出的那个腼腆的笑容让他一瞬间有些晃神。欧比旺想。

 

“现在的学生还是太嫩了。”欧比旺完全无法掩饰浮在嘴角的笑容，安纳金还是太容易就被看穿了。欧比旺差点就信了他真的是来道歉的，结果他年轻的学生却缠着他快吃一口他买来的栗子蛋糕，期待的眼神直视着欧比旺，仿佛一只期待主人奖赏的大型犬。

摆在一旁的手机闪了闪。

嗨，教师！真巧，Forcebook给你推荐了同校好友，结果我发现居然是你！

屏幕上弹出一条消息，欧比旺撇过眼睛去看。

哦，这可太俗套了天行者！

他没有理会弹出的消息继续和昆兰聊着天，没一会儿手机又亮了起来。

教授，我是安纳金。

“天呐，这小子真有一套。”昆兰突然凑过来看到欧比旺的手机，欧比旺伸手飞快把屏幕关上。

“都是些一眼看穿的过时把戏，都不知道他从哪里学来的。”呷了口红茶，欧比旺晃了晃翘起来的腿。

“但是看你明明很受用的样子。”昆兰很直白的指出这点，被戳穿的人白了他一眼。

“说真的欧比，如果你这么有自信的话，不如——”昆兰的眼睛放起了精光，“——不如我们也来赌一把。”

“什么？”欧比旺以为自己又出现了幻听。

昆兰摊了摊手，“看你很自信的样子，而且你不觉得这也算报复那些小崽子不尊重老师的办法吗？”

“完全不觉得。”

“我赌这小子能赢，”昆兰不理会欧比旺的否定，“他可是校草，想想那张迷死人的脸吧欧比旺，你现在就这么动摇我真的觉得这小子能赢。”

昆兰这下子真的惹到欧比旺，他放下搭在左膝上的腿和手里的茶杯，回视昆兰，一字一句地说，“他 不 可 能 赢，我不会让他得逞的，还会让他备受打击从此心里只有好好学习的念头。”

“成交！”昆兰抓起欧比旺的手象征性地握了握，“不得不说，你真的太狠心了，对方明明只是个可怜的20岁男孩。”

这就算狠了？欧比旺想，只是想看看这个20岁大男孩究竟能想出什么办法而已。欧比旺又习惯性地摸起来嘴唇和胡子，他自己的没有意识到为这个幼稚的行为而扬起嘴角。

昆兰刚离开没一会儿，欧比旺想起之前手机里弹出来的信息，他划开应用，点进那个眼熟的头像。在看到安纳金上一条大清早排队买栗子蛋糕的状态时差点笑出来。

他想了想，点开和安纳金的聊天对话框，动动手指。

哦

 

欧比旺清醒过来了，他为什么要跟一个年轻人玩这种无聊的游戏，为什么要答应昆兰的赌约。太无聊了，他，欧比旺肯诺比，快40岁的中年人，每天被工作压迫着脆弱的神经，虽然来到J大之后很少接项目，不用再和烦人的甲方打交道。但是为什么还要挤出时间陪自己的学生和幼稚的同事玩这种游戏。

欧比旺趴在窗户边，吐出一口烟，凌晨的夜风总算把他吹清醒了。他看了看楼下趴在自行车上打瞌睡的安纳金。

不管他，让他在楼下被风吹醒，然后失落地回宿舍去。再然后远离他，冷落他，让他知道自己一点机会都没有，打破他的所有期望。大家回归正常关系，皆大欢喜。

夹在指头缝里的烟快烧到头了，欧比旺看见楼下的安纳金打了冷颤似乎醒了过来，他离开窗户边回到温暖的室内，把烟屁股拧在烟灰缸里。就这样等安纳金离开吧，就这样把这个无聊的游戏结束。

欧比旺是这样想的，还装模作样地带回自己的眼镜开始批改作业。一分钟他叹了一口气靠回椅背上，飞快站起身咚咚咚地走到窗户边，刚刚醒来的人又趴回自行车上了，一丁点要离开的意思都没有。

欧比旺小声地啧了一下，随手抓过一张放在茶几上的草稿纸，捏成团，照着那团栗色的乱毛扔了下去。

方向准确无误。被砸中的人一下子跳了起来，拨拉着卷发往他这个方向抬头。

“教授！”他听见安纳金惊讶又欣喜的声音，大半夜等得人现在才出现居然还能这么高兴的吗。

“这么晚你在这里干什么？”明知故问，欧比旺，明明是你自己发出的那条状态，明明你早知道他在这里干什么。告诉他已经很晚了，让他快点回宿舍去，别再大半夜等在这儿了。

欧比旺吞咽了一下，然后他听见自己说，“上来吧。”

一定是他作为教师的关怀感在作祟。欧比旺看着这个踏进办公室门后明显暖和下来的大男生这么想。等候他下班到大半夜的安纳金手里还不忘提着给他买的芙纽多，注意到欧比旺在看他后，抬起头给了欧比旺一个傻气的笑容。

无奈地看了安纳金一眼，把手里的薄毯递给他。

“现在这个点你们学生公寓也应该早就关门了，你就在我这里凑合一晚上吧。”

听到这句话，安纳金立刻大幅度地点起头。表现得太明显了，年轻人。欧比旺暗自笑了笑，压下想撸一把安纳金头发的冲动，让安纳金独自坐在沙发上，自己回到课桌前。

他告诉安纳金自己还有些工作要做。可是安纳金没有睡，他裹着毯子起身，给欧比旺泡好咖啡，和芙纽多一起端到欧比旺手边，一句话不说又乖乖跑回去盘起脚窝在沙发上。

欧比旺被安纳金的眼神盯得有些不自在，他咳嗽了一声，从作业里抬起头看了看安纳金。

得表现得自然些。欧比旺和他年轻的学生就这么隔着小半间办公室有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。欧比旺发现，除去赌约之外安纳金真的是个很可爱的人，本质上不是个坏孩子，但是似乎缺乏正确的引导。

当欧比旺又一次在安纳金对他咧嘴笑起来的时候别开头，他发觉有些东西开始变得不对劲了。也许不应该再让这场谈话进行下去。他告诉安纳金他的工作结束了，但是现在也回不去教师公寓，欧比旺在抽屉里找出隔壁昆兰办公室的钥匙，拿上一床毯子。

他故作平常地语气让安纳金就睡在他这里，自己去隔壁睡。无法忽视安纳金丝毫不掩饰的失望神情，欧比旺说了句晚安赶紧离开那里。他站在门外捂住自己莫名发烫的脸，明明只是安纳金用的一个小手段，怎么感觉心都快跳出来了。

 

不要再让安纳金在这里过夜。

不要再答应安纳金的约会邀请。重点。划横线。

欧比旺在自己的大脑小本子里记录下了这条，他现在躺在几天前安纳金睡过的沙发上，手背贴着滚烫的额头试图让温度降低一点，门外走过来走过去的脚步声听得他烦躁极了。

安纳金天行者。安纳金天行者！

欧比旺唰得一下想坐起身，打开门，骂一顿门外约会不带伞的小鬼再把他关在门外。可是计划的第一步就失败了，昏沉沉的大脑并不能支撑他的行动，欧比旺只能慢吞吞地扶着沙发背坐起来。

门外的来来回回的脚步声一点也没有要停下的迹象。去你的，安纳金天行者。怎么会有人找人约会出门不带伞——当然了，他自己也没带——而且刚巧不巧还遇到约在他晚上有课的时候。

安纳金，你真的会泡别人吗？真的会吗？

欧比旺把门拉开，面色不善地看着门口被他小一跳的安纳金。他固执得撑着门框不想让安纳金进来，高烧烧得他发昏，并没有什么心情陪这个年轻人做游戏。可是安纳金死皮赖脸的程度超乎了他的想象，他一面央求着欧比旺一面直接挤进了门的夹缝里。那张微微皱起眉的帅气的脸突然缩近，欧比旺吓得屏住了呼吸，这时他才后知后觉的反应到安纳金的手不知什么时候覆在了他的腰上。

欧比旺像触电一样飞速退开，脸上，脑袋里，安纳金刚刚碰到的地方，都烧得他心慌，欧比旺只希望发烧的表态能掩盖住它们。

不知道是不是他过于纵容这个年轻人了，安纳金的一系列行为都看上去那么理所当然。安纳金倒掉他手里的咖啡，安纳金不允许他今天再工作，安纳金要他躺回去并给他敷上了冰毛巾，安纳金坐在他身边的地毯上帮他批改作业。

从这个角度只能看见安纳金的后脑勺和二分之一的侧脸，欧比旺没法把自己的眼神从那张专注的脸上移开。也许是高烧让他有些不坚定，他甚至悄悄地在说服自己，一个学生拿泡到老师来当赌局其实也没什么。欧比旺看着安纳金卷曲的头发，想起他每次露出狗狗眼的样子时这蓬头发里就像长出了两只毛茸茸地大耳朵。

就在这时，安纳金突然转了过来，和欧比旺的眼神突然就撞在了一起，欧比旺的呼吸一滞，这个距离太近了，近到他只要把差点摸到安纳金后脑勺的那只手按下去，安纳金就能得偿所愿。

“这个地方我这么批改对吗？我有点拿不准。”

短暂的沉默过后，欧比旺暗自舒了一口气，说不上是有些失望还是庆幸。

差那么一点点就让安纳金赢了。

 

或者说安纳金也许已经赢了。虽然欧比旺并不想承认这一点。他，一个35岁的中年大学教授，被小自己整整15岁的大学生用那些俗气得像三流爱情电影里的手段给追到手了？

欧比旺站在办公楼前的台阶下想。

不，他没有。

一个月前是他拒绝了安纳金，是他亲手把那幅画还给安纳金。他只是很委婉地告诉他自己会当没有看见，如果安纳金再继续或者当天拉住他的手，也许安纳金就赢了。可是安纳金没有，安纳金只是接过他递给他的东西，然后放任他上了楼，再然后一个月都没有再来见他。

如果当时把那幅画留下就好了，在捡起桌子上遗落的那个钱包并看到从里面滑出来的那幅画时欧比旺也是这么想的。

也许我应该把它留下来。看清画上的内容时欧比旺的心跳漏了一拍，他从地上捡起那副素描，暖光灯下画上的他和生病那天的他几乎一模一样。欧比旺看着有些模糊的线条，说不上是因为折在一起被抹花了还是有人用手指一遍遍触摸过那些线条。

欧比旺自嘲地笑了笑，刚认识的那周安纳金干过同样的事，把画“不小心”夹在作业中，他记得当时自己很讽刺得给那幅画打了分然后还给了安纳金。但是为什么，对着同样的素描画，看着画上熟睡的自己，他的内心会如此悸动。

在这个年纪不该存在的心情，欧比旺咬住下唇。他拿起画飞快跑下楼，安纳金果然还在楼下，所以——

所以这又是安纳金的小计谋，对吧。

欧比旺像是被人浇了一盆凉水，浇灭了那颗浮躁的心。

那之后安纳金一个月没有来上课，算是把他也拉回了正轨，但是欧比旺一直挂心的是安纳金的学习，他不想因为自己的原因让安纳金又回到以前翘课的日子，一次又一次拿起手机点开和安纳金的对话栏，一次又一次的放回去，安纳金每次交上来的作业都那么完美，每次想出来的翘课理由也那么完美。欧比旺找不到任何借口。

什么时候老师关心学生也需要借口了？欧比旺想。他站在办公楼前的阶梯上，十分钟前他刚下楼就看见那个躲着他一个月的学生和另一个女同学进了附近的学校咖啡店。

看上去安纳金过得很好，毕竟是校草嘛。

欧比旺站在原地足足酸了5分钟，最后还是把脚步拐进了咖啡店。

“帮我打包三个马卡龙。”天啊，他就为了来看看安纳金而打算吃这个咖啡店里的马卡龙？欧比旺绝望地看了一眼那些充满色素香精的陈列品，他假装不经意间看向旁边的桌子，这才发现坐在安纳金对面的是大四的阿米达拉。

欧比旺怔了一下，阿米达拉算是他教过比较出色的学生之一，她上周还来问了安纳金的情况。

所以，看来他们真的是男女朋友关系。欧比旺把眼神收了回来，对向他搭话的店员露出一个局促地笑容，捏成圈的手指几乎要钳进肉了。

如果安纳金朝他不耐烦地说出“好”的时候他还不明白，那欧比旺就一定是个傻子。提着自己的公文包匆匆跑掉，35岁的中年人失恋也没有权利像小年轻一样伤春悲秋，他只能捏紧自己的提包带，强行挤出几个难看的笑容给路上和他到招呼的学生回礼。

自作自受。欧比旺内心唾弃着自己。

直到实习之前。

 

————————

“所以你承认你输了对吧？”

“......我没有。”空气里尴尬地冷场一秒，欧比旺回答昆兰。

“好吧，是的......”欧比旺移开了自己的心虚的眼神。

昆兰欢呼起来，“唔吼——看来今天产生了两位赢家！”

欧比旺抱起手臂懒得理会昆兰的击掌邀请，“这是最后一次我参加你的赌局，以后别再让我干这么无聊的事了。”

“我看你还挺乐在其中。”昆兰无情地指出这一点，“这小子每天来办公楼的频率都变多了，而你就像个沉浸爱情中的18岁少女。”

“昆兰·沃斯——”

“好吧，好吧，我不说，”在欧比旺发脾气前赶紧摆摆手，“但是话说回来，我们好像还没有定赌局的彩头，要不你请我——”

办公室的门砰地一下被推开来，办公室里的两个老师同时吃惊的看向门口。

“赌局是怎么回事？”门口站着一个气冲冲的安纳金天行者，手里还提着给欧比旺带的甜食。

办公室里的两个老师似乎都被他吓呆了，昆兰默默地站了起来，“欧比旺，我想起还有点事，下次再来找你。”说完便匆匆跑出了他的办公室，生怕晚走一步就被门口的安纳金活吞了。

安纳金没有理会逃走的沃斯教授，他走进办公室关上门，朝欧比旺走了两步把手里的甜点放到桌子上。欧比旺被他盯得发慌。

“赌局是怎么回事？”安纳金问他，语气严肃地让欧比旺心虚。

“就是你听到的那样......你和阿索卡赌能不能追到我，为什么我就不能喝昆兰赌你能不能成功？”欧比旺反驳的声音渐渐变小。

“什么时候的事？”

“就在开学不久后。”

欧比旺也不明白自己为什么要老老实实地回答安纳金，明明是安纳金先和别人开始赌的。站在对面的人没有说话，深吸了一口点点头，然后转身就走。

欧比旺被安纳金的动作惊住了，愣了一会儿立刻上前拉住了安纳金的衣角。等欧比旺反应过来才发现自己正像个央求着男友不要生气的小姑娘一样，他飞快撤回自己的手。

“安纳金，如果你在生我的气的话，你应该想想这些的开端是因为你先开始的赌局，”欧比旺想了想还是拉住安纳金的背后的衣服，“这是不公平的。”

正打算开门的手放了下来，安纳金侧过脸看着欧比旺，“可是我已经跟你坦白过了，还在瞒着我的是你，我不该生气吗欧比旺？”

安纳金冷下来的眼神里多有些委屈，欧比旺不得已朝安纳金贴近了一些，他咬着嘴唇似乎在做什么心理斗争。最终还是凑近安纳金，轻轻地在他唇角印下一吻。

“我可以跟你解释——”

话还没说完，一阵子天旋地转的感觉两人的位置就倒了个个儿，安纳金乘机架起他的两条腿转过身把他压在门上。

看到安纳金浮在唇角的笑，欧比旺突然反应过来自己再一次被年轻的学生套了进去。安纳金的下体就顶住他的臀部，充满暗示性地在缝隙间磨蹭，还带着笑意的嘴唇攻占了他扭开头后露出的耳后和脖颈。欧比旺挣扎着想离开这让人脸红耳赤的位置，却被安纳金抵得更紧。

他听到门锁被扣上的声音，他听到安纳金含着他的耳垂含糊不清地说道，

“既然都没有课了，那我们有整整一下午的时间把事情弄清楚。”

 

欧比旺涨红着脸，回吻自己年轻的学生。

他明白，整个自始至终，安纳金都赢得彻彻底底，自己输得一塌糊涂。

 

————————FIN————————


End file.
